Pasion a Bordo
by RossMaker
Summary: "No dejarse distraer nunca por una mujer" era la regla de oro del magnate hotelero Seiya Kou, ¿Pero que pasa cuando un testamento te une a la mujer que deseas con toda tu alma? dejarias atras esa regla... Es mi primer historia es una adaptacion espero les agrade.
1. chapter 1

**CAPITULO UNO**

Tras echar una cariñosa y una mirada a los edificios de Melbourne, recortados contra un cielo totalmente despejado, Serena avanzó por la pasarela que llevaba al puente de embarque del CRISTAL DE PLATA, el crucero de lujo que era su hogar.

Al final del puente vio a un grupo de personas trajeadas que rodeaban un hombre alto que estaba de espaldas a ella. Se fijó en sus anchos hombros y en el pelo negro azabache que se afilaba al llegarle al cuello. El capitán del barco estaba a su lado y había varios grupos de curiosos que observaban desde distintos lugares del puente. Lo que probablemente significaba que ese hombre era «EL»

Seiya kou, el hombre que estaba en un punto de aquí, el CRISTAL DE PLATA, había llegado. Serena pasó al vestíbulo. Había sido invitada junto con los demás miembros que ocupaban un puesto de responsabilidad en el barco a la lectura del testimonio de DIAMANTE KOU, ya casi todos los de la misma pregunta en la cabeza ¿Qué piensa hacer? Seiya kou, su sobrino y heredero, con el barco una vez que fuera suyo?

Probablemente serena estaba más interesada en su huésped que la mayoría; a fin de cuentas, había pasado muchos años escuchando los comentarios que Diamante hacia de él.

Al acercarse al grupo oyó que el capitán Zafiro decía:

-Hay que examinar ese corte enseguida. Seiya kou alzó una mano vendada con lo que parecía un pañuelo azul. -no hace falta. Bastará con que me lave la herida y le ponga una tirita.

El capitán divisó a Serena. - Doctora Tsukino! Llega en el momento oportuno. El señor Kou se ha cortado y puede lograr un par de puntos sin par.

Serena sonrió y se acercó a él dispuesta a ofrecerle su ayuda. -buenas tardes sr. Kou si me sigue a la enfermería le echaremos un vistazo a su mano.

Seiya kou se volvió lentamente hacia ella y se deslizó su mirada azul por el rostro de serena antes de detenerse en sus labios. El aire parecía crepitar entre ellos y Serena sintio que se ponía la carne de gallina. ¿Estaría nerviosa porque de ese hombre dependía su futuro, o era su rostro de ángel caído, sus marcados pómulos, su nariz respingada y recta y sus sensuales labios lo que la perturbaba?

-Ahora que lo mencionan, puede que el corte algunos puntos- dijo seiya sin apartar la mirada de ella. El capitán asintió, satisfecho

-Yo me ocuparé del personal y luego enviaré aun sobrecargo a buscarlo al despacho de la doctora Tsukino.

El grupo se disolvió como una cámara lenta mientras Seiya Kou seguía una serena con expresión expectante. Serena sintio que la respiración se le agitaba y dejo de sonreir.

Aquello no podia estar pasando. Había jurado no volver a sentirse

atraida por ningún hombre. Y aquel en concreto estaba a punto de convertirse en su jefe. Negándose un ceder a la ciega reacción de su cuerpo, se irguió y logró sonreír de nuevo.

-Por aquí- dijo a la vez que señalaba la dirección con la mano y ponía en marcha. Seiya asintió y la siguió.

-Respóndeme algo doctora Tsukino - dijo en un tono grave y sexy, conquistó cuando se puso a la altura -¿Es normal tanta gente en el puente esperando recibir a los huéspedes?

Serena no respondió hasta que llegó al ascensor, donde pulsó el botón de la tercera planta. - no, pero usted tampoco el típico huésped. Seiya arqueo una ceja. -¿y qué clase de huésped soy? «El único que ha logrado que me debilite las rodillas» pensó serena.

-Hemos oído que va a aquí el Cristal de Plata. Los rumores se extienden rápidamente en un barco.

-¿Rumores? -Seiya volvió a alzar las cejas- ¿hay más de uno? En aquel crucero vivían y trabajaban trescientas treinta personas. Algunos empleados temporales que querían conocer el mundo, tendían un trabajo y divertían con la misma intensidad. Pero también había un sólido grupo que había llegado a formar una comunidad y el barco era su hogar. Ambos grupos estaban intrigados con la llegada de Seiya Kou.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y serenas avanzaron por un alfombrado y el estrecho de un pasillo mientras seiya aguardaba pacientemente la respuesta -corren varios rumores -contestó finalmente finalmente Serena- aunque, probablemente, la mayoría no tenía una base real.

-¿Y cuales sean sean ese rumores? Serena sonrió sin pensar hablar de eso con el hombre que pronto iba a controlar su trabajo.

-No me parece buena idea contarle- cuando llegaron a la enfermería del barco se detuvo en la zona de recepción para hablar con la enfermera a cargo.

-¿Está el doctor Tomoe, Molly? Había en Seiya Kou algo que le afectaba más de lo debido. Probablemente se debió al poder que iba a tener en su futuro. O a su poderoso magnetismo de hombre. O que estaba nerviosa a la esperada, lectura del testimonio de Diamante y el recuerdo de su muerte, acaecida doce días atrás. En cualquier caso, dado que no se sentia totalmente cómoda. Lo mas adecuado seria que otro colega se ocupara de él.

Al escuchar su nombre, Souichi Tomoe salió de la consulta a la sala de recepción. Serena sintio que se relajaba al verlo allí -hola, Souchi. Puede que el señor Kou tenga puntos en la mano -se volvio hacia su paciente. -El doctor Tomoe se ocupará de usted.

Acababa de volverse para marcharse cuando la voz grave de Seiya la detiene. -No -¿disculpe? Dijo ella mientras se volvía. -si necesito puntos, prefiero que se ocupe personalmente de darmelos, doctora Tsukino. Serena miró a Seiya sin ocultar su desconcierto.

-Le aseguro que el doctor Tomoe es muy hábil dando puntos. Tiene experiencia en cirugía plástica, seguro que le deja menos cicatriz que yo.

-No me importa la cicatriz. Quiero que me trate usted, doctora Tsukino. Serena se preguntó si estaba flirteando con ella, ningún hombre lo había intentado desde ... .su marido.

Ella se ocupaba de cultivar una aura de inaccesibilidad para lograrlo. Pero Seiya Kou no parecía la clase de hombre que se fijara en esas cosas. Reprimió un suspiro. En cualquier caso. Era una profesional y podía ocuparse de tratar al sobrino de Diamante. . . Aunque su mera presencia hacia el pulso se la acelera.

-Por supuesto- dijo a la vez que le indicaba a Seiya que entrara en la consulta

-siéntese, por favor señor Kou.

-Seiya dijo el mientras obedecía. -preferiría seguir llamándolo señor Kou. -Dijo Serena, mientras que la colgará en la puerta blanca de la puerta -hay muchas posibilidades de que se convierta en mi jefe.

-Ya está a punto de atravesar la piel con una aguja, creo que podría prescindir de las formalidades. Serena pensó que, que quería ser su jefe, él mandaba, de manera que asintió.

-De acuerdo, Seiya.

Seiya se fijó en la placa que llevaba serena en la bata, Dra. Serenity Tsukino. ¿Puedo llamarte Serenity? Serena reprimió un estremecimiento. Solo su marido solía llamarla Serenity. La imagen del querido rostro de Darién surgió en su mente, amenazando con perder el control. Centro la mirada en Seiya. -prefiero Serena.

-Serena- repitió Seiya a la vez que parpadea lánguidamente -me gusta. Y ahora que has establecido una relación más cercana, ¿Qué tal si me hablas de esos rumores?

Serena fue incapaz de contener una risita. - bien jugado, Seiya dijo a la vez que se apoyó en el fregado y Cruzaba los brazos en el pecho. -¿De verdad quieres perder el tiempo hablando de esos rumores? Seiya la miró con seriedad. -supongo que no. Pero me gustaría preguntarte algo.

Serena suspiró y sonrió. -pregunta lo que quieras. ¿Quién dijo que alguien de los doctores del barco se ocupó de mi estado durante su enfermedad? Una mujer, -así es. -¿Fuiste tu?

La emoción fue aprendida por un momento la garganta, que tuvo que limitarse a asentir.

No podia creer aún que Diamante se había ido para siempre. Era un hombre vibrante, intenso, lleno de vida, y ya no iba a poder volver a ser charlar y bromear con el. Además, la muerte de Diamante había hecho revivir el dolor de la muerte de su marido, fallecido dos años atrás.

-Gracias por haber hecho eso por él Seiya en tono solemne.

-No hay por qué darme las gracias. Considerar un Diamante un buen amigo, y merecía la oportunidad de pasar sus últimos días en lugar que quería.

-Hay algo que me confunde -dijo Seiya-. Ni yo ni nadie de su familia sabía que se estaba muriendo. Hable con varias ocasiones durante los últimos meses y nunca mencionó nada. Diamante solía ir a pasar un fin de semana cada tres meses con mi madre, y sabíamos que recientemente no había podido porque era malo, pero no sospechábamos que la cosa fuera tan grave.

-¿Por qué no lo sabíamos? - Serena había sugerido en varias ocasiones un Diamante que informaba a su familia de lo serio que era el cáncer que tenia, pero este siempre se negó.

No quería que vieran en el estado de fragilidad en que se encuentraba. Solía decir que quería que lo recordaran como era cuando estaba en plena forma. Pero Serena sospechaba que la presencia de su conservida familia lo habria obligado a tener que enfrentarse cara a cara con su propia mortalidad.

-Diamante era un hombre orgulloso y prefería que las cosas fueran así. -¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo enfermo? -hacía casi un año que tenía cáncer, y tuvo que acudir a una tierra para algunas sesiones de quimioterapia, pero las cosas empeoraron hace cuatro meses, aunque siguió ocupándose de dirigir el barco hasta las primeras tres semanas antes de morir.

-¿Sufrió mucho? - le administre morfina y otros medicamentos de manera que su sufrimiento físico fue mínimo.

-No pretendo ser irrespetuoso, pero ¿sabes si está viendo algo otro médico?

-Estaba al cuidado de un especialista del Hospital Royas Sidney, Amy Mizuno con la que yo mantenía un contacto regular. Puedo darte los detalles necesarios para hablar con ella -Seiya negó con la cabeza y Serena siguió hablando -. Durante los últimos meses de su vida Diamante decidió pagar un médico para que ocupara mi puesto mientras yo atendía. también contratamos a una enfermera especializada para que esté con alguien las veinticuatro horas del día.

Seiya asintió lentamente y suspiro. ¿Vas a asistir a la lectura del testamento?

-Si Diamante le había hecho prometer a Serena que asistirá y mencionó que el le había dejado algo

-Varios miembros de la tripulación han sido invitados a la lectura del testamento

-Espero que Diamante te dejara algo por lo que hiciste por él, si no, yo me ocuparé de que recibas algo significativo.

con el corazón encogido, Serena noto que la expresión de generosidad de Seiya le recordo a la de Diamante, y tambien a las historias que este contó sobre el hombre que tenía ante sí. se había preguntado a menudo si Diamante había exagerado en las historias sobre su sobrino, o si Seiya sería realmente un príncipe entre los hombres.

-Eres muy amable, pero no hace falta que se moleste. Yo estaba cumpliendo con mi obligación y, como ya lo había dicho, sentía un gran respeto por Diamante. para mi era un amigo.

-En cualquier caso, me alegra que puediera contar contigo. -Agradezco esas palabras- dijo Serena sinceramente. se había preguntado a menudo si la familia de Diamante la culpaba por no haberlos informado

-Y ahora, si quieres llegar a un tiempo a la lectura del testimonio, más vale que echemos un vistazo a tu corte. -Tienes razón -asintió Seiya mirando el reloj.

Seiya miró a la doctora Serena Tsukino a los ojos y apoyó la mano en la gasa con la palma hacia arriba. era una mujer intrigante. No se había tenido que haber tenido un resultado fácil de cuidar al testarudo de su muerte, aunque, según lo había informado el capitán, este había sido atendido maravillosamente hasta el momento de su muerte. Pero era algo más lo que había hecho insistir en lo que ella curaba la mano, algo que irradiaba de ella. Apesar de no ir a la maquillada, sus ojos color azul celeste le resultaban cautivadores. Poseían una profundidad especial, una clara inteligencia ... y la promesa de algo más.

Apartó la mirada y la frunció el ceño. No hay tiempo para pensar en un modo de la doctora que se haya ocupado de su muerte.

-Cómo te has hecho la herida? -con un vaso que se rompió mientras iba en el coche. Serena lo miró con extrañeza -en el coche? -he venido en limusina para aprovechar el viaje manteniendo una reunión con algunos empleados. Yo estaba sirviendo agua en un vaso cuando el conductor tuvo que dar un frenazo y el vaso se rompió y me corto.

Serena asintió y luego le aplico anestesia con dos pequeños pinchazos. Después deslizó con delicadeza un dedo por el índice y el pulgar de Seiya. -Dime si sientes esto. Seiya asintió -estaba comprobando si había un trocito de cristal mientras que el efecto se anotaba antes. Serena antes de tomar un par de pinzas - Esto no dolerá.

En circunstancias normales, Seiya había invitado un rato, tal vez a cenar, pero, dado que pronto iba a ser una empleada suya, no podía permitírselo. Además, por las señales que lo estaba enviando, no creía que hubiera aceptado la propuesta.

Serena deslizó un dedo por una estrecha y larga cicatriz que tenía en el pulgar de Seiya. -ya te cortaste ahí hace mucho. Seiya sonrió levemente. -un accidente de infancia -contesto, aunque no fue tal accidente.

en realidad fue un pacto de sangre que sello a los trece años con los amigos, se hizo hermanos de sangre en el interior. El se hizo un corte más profundo para que el lazo fuera más fuerte, y tal vez lo logró, porque aún tenía una relación más cercana con Taiki y Yaten que con otra persona del planeta. Serena se concentró en su trabajo. Tras aplicar el tercer punto, se quitó los guantes.

-Te han puesto recientemente la inyección de tétanos? -hace más o menos un año.

-Eso bastará. El corte era limpio y no necesitaras antibióticos.

-Tienen que quitarte los puntos dentro de siete días. Si sigues aquí, Souchi o yo nos ocuparemos de quitartelos.

-solo voy a estar aquí por un par de noches llamado Seiya. Había acudido allí para la lectura del testamento de Diamante y pasar un par de días evaluando las operaciones del barco. Desembarcando cuando llegaran a Sidney.

-¿No fue a quedadorte durante el crucero? -pregunto a Serena, extrañada-¿No quieres disfrutar la experiencia de cruzar el Pacífico en el Cristal de Plata? En ese caso tendremos que ver con su propio médico dentro de una semana. Solo Serena en tono profesional.

Seiya, comprendió con sorpresa que la consulta había acabado. Estaba a punto de irse y lo más probable era que no volvería a verse ... aunque tal vez eso sería lo mejor. El impulso que había experimentado invitarla a salir podría resurgir, y no podía comenzar nada con una futura empleada que nunca pasaba más de una noche en la misma ciudad. De manera que se levantó y fue hasta la puerta.

-Gracias por haberte ocupado de curarme -De nada, señor Kou -contestó Serena en tono impersonal. Había algo en esa mujer que lo intrigaba ¿y si, a pesar de los obstáculos ...?

cuando salió tuvo que contenerse para no echar un vistazo por último por encima del hombro a la doctora Serena Tsukino.

Serena avanzó rápidamente por los pasillos en la dirección a la sala de juntas, donde probablemente ya se comenzó a leer el testimonio de Diamante. Odiaba llegar tarde. Lo odiaba, llegar tarde significaba atraer la atención sobre sí misma, algo que la incomodaba enormemente.

Tras la marcha de Seiya de la consulta había tenido algunos pasajeros, miro el reloj: solo las dos y tres minutos. con un poco de suerte, los demás aún estarían ocupando sus asientos. Cuando abrió la puerta de la sala de juntas respiro aliviada. Aunque la gente ya estaba sentada, aun tenía un murmullo general mientras que un hombre de pelo gris revisaba un papel en el escritorio principal.

Encontró un asiento vacío en la última fila. traspaparlo saludo a la mujer que tenía a un lado. - ¿Me ha perdido algo? - Susurro. -No -dijo Luna- el abogado acaba de pedirnos que nos sentemos. Aún no me puedo creer que Diamante se haya ido para siempre, y menos aún que esté aquí, todos los nombres para hablar de su dinero, Luna dirigida al departamento de gastos y que haya tenido una relación cercana con Diamante, como la mayoría de los que ocupan puestos de responsabilidad en el barco. Serena tuvo un parpadeo para alejar unas repentinas lágrimas. -Una pesadilla de saber lo que está enfermo, una parte de mi no deja de pensar que la vez saldría adelante.

-Diamante también pensó que iba a salir adelante Luna con una sonrisa cargada de pesar. Todavía estaba haciendo planes, la última vez que lo vi. Serena suspiro.

-Probablemente fueron su optimismo y su determinación los que le permitieron vivir bastante más de lo que esperaba su especialista. Luna la toma de la mano y se estrecho con delicadeza. -Tú también tuviste tu parte en ello, Serena. Todos sabemos cuanto te esforzaste en cuidarlo, y el tambien. No paraba de hablar bien de ti cada vez que podía y de expresar lo agradecido que estaba.

Serena logró sonreír, pero tenía un nudo en la garganta y no pudo decir nada. Afortunadamente, el hombre de pelo gris carraspeo en ese momento y se presentó como el abogado y albacea de Diamante Kou.

Tras terminar de leer los preámbulos del testamento, llegó a la parte de la división de bienes. Diamante había dejado una maravillosa colección de primeras ediciones a su cuñada, Neherenia la madre de Seiya, quien, según el abogado, no había podido asistir.

También había algunos objetos personales, como gemelos y corbatas, algunos de los miembros de la tripulación. - en cuanto al Cristal de Plata ... - el abogado hizo una pausa para ver y echar un vistazo rápido a su alrededor - dejó la mitad a mi sobrino, Seiya Kou. La sala se sumió en un arrepentimiento e intenso silencio, como si todo el mundo se hubiera quedado conmocionado. Unos momentos despues comenzo a surgir un murmullo entre los presentes.

Seiya había heredado solo la mitad del barco? La mirada de Serena voló hacia la espalda de Seiya, que sentado en la primera fila, permanecía recto y quieto. Si el futuro de los empleados del crucero estaba en el aire hacia cinco minutos, en esos momentos, se había vuelto aun más impredecible.

-La otra mitad se la dejo a la doctora Serena Tsukino -concluyó el abogado. Sus palabras acallaron al instante el creciente murmullo de perplejidad, y el silencio que las siguió resultó atronador.

El corazón de serena dejó de latir un instante antes de desbocarse en su pecho. ¡Cielo santo! La gente se volvió a levantar con sus asientos, algunos boquiabiertos, otros con expresión confundida e incrédula. Serena sintió que estaba a punto de dejar escapar una risa histórica, pero la feroz miraba que la dijera en ese momento Seiya la dejó petrificada.

Se apoyó contra el respaldo del asiento. De pronto, seiya se levanto y todas las miradas se volvieron hacia el. Avanzó por el pasillo hasta el asiento de Serena y se detuvo ante ella. - Doctora Tsukino - murmuró sin apenas mover los labios, si no importa, querría hablar con usted en privado.

Alargó la mano hacia ella, esperando que se levantara y lo precediera saliendo de la sala. Serena siente que las rodillas se ha vuelto a la gelatina, pero después de una instantánea vacilación, logró levantarse. A pesar de todo, al girar perdió el equilibrio, Seiya la sujetó rápidamente y con firmeza por el codo, salvandola de caer. Se volvió a querer las gracias, pero fue incapaz de decir nada con la mirada de la mirada.

Esforzándose por mantener la calma, permitir que la ventana exterior de la sala ... ¿Alguna habitación vacía en la que poder hablar sin ser molestados? - preguntó él en cuánto cerró a sus espaldas. Serena estaba teniendo auténticas dificultades para poner en marcha su cerebro, y se limitó a una una a la izquierda. Seiya la condujo hasta esta vez la soltarla del codo y entraron.

En cuanto la puerta se cerró, Seiya soltó una Serena y se puso en jarras. Su mirada, y todo su cuerpo irradiaba rabia y suspicacia. - ¿podrías decirme exactamente qué hiciste por mi tío para conseguirlo con la mitad del barco, doctora Tsukino? Serena necesitó unos segundos para asimilar el significado de aquéllas palabras. Seiya Kou pensó que había usado su cuerpo, que se había vendido por dinero al dulce y encantador Diamante. Una intensa rabia le recorrió en las venas. Antes de darse cuenta de lo que hacia su mano voló como un misil en la dirección del rostro de Seiya, que abrió los ojos de par en par el rostro ... Aunque no lo suficientemente rápido.

El violento encuentro de mano y mejilla restallo en el silencio de la sala. Serena experimentó una punzada de dolor y un ardor intenso en la palma de la mano, ya continuación se quedó paralizada. Dirigió la mirada hacia la palma de su mano. Luego la alzó con el rostro de Seiya, hacia el interior del contorno de la mano impresa en su mejilla ...

Y una oleada de náuseas le atenazó el estómago. Seiya masculino una maldición. Jamás lo había abofeteado y, tras haber vivido la experiencia, no había ningún deseo de repetirla. La mejilla le ardía como si acabaran de marcarlo con fuego.

Serena sigue sosteniendo la mano en el aire, como si no supiera qué hacer con ella. Estaba paralizada. Estaba claro que abofetear no era una de sus costumbres. Lo que realmente importaba era que él y él tenía que estar de acuerdo con su genio genio y, si querían conseguirlo, debía mantener el control. El control sobre sí mismo le llevaría a manejar la situación. Debía mantener la cabeza fría.

¿En qué está el estado pensando? Diamante para ponerlo en esa situación? Se hizo ambas manos por el pelo y exhalo lentamente.

-cuándome ha dado los puntos, ¿sabías que diamante había dejado la mitad del barco? -preguntó con suavidad. Serena tenía una silla, tenía la cabeza inclinada y las manos en el regazo; con la izquierda sostenida la muñeca derecha como si la muera lo que fuera hacer a continuación.

-no- murmuró sin alzar la mirada -. No tenía ni idea. Seiya la miró un momento. Serena era la doctora que se había ocupado de Diamante en la parte final de su enfermedad, cuando más vulnerable estaba. ¿Habría utilizado la situación para influir en él y obtener algún beneficio económico?

-es un regalo bastante considerable como para ser una sorpresa, ¿no te parece?

-Diamante manifestó en más de una ocasión que agradecería mucho que me hubiera ocupado de la atención en el barco.

El Cristal de Plata era su hogar y el temia que no lo dejaran permanecer en el. Por qué se esforzó en ocultar los síntomas hasta el último momento. También me dijo que me dejaria algún detalle en su testamento. Le dije que no hacía falta, que solo estaba cumpliendo con mi trabajo.

-pero hiciste algo más que eso, ¿no? Estuviste a su lado casi constantemente.

-sí- contestó con calma -Quería a Diamante y había hecho cualquier cosa por el. Se lo que estas sugiriendo, pero no estaba interesada en ninguna clase de compensación. Diamante formaba parte de mi familia a bordo, y también lo considero mi mentor y amigo. seiya se puso a caminar de un lado a otro de la sala.

¿Diamante era la «familia» de serena, su «amigo»? ¿Por qué no acudió a él su tío? El hubiera dejado todo sin pensarlo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos si hubiera sabido que su tío estába enfermo. el hecho de estar a su lado, hablar con él, sostener su mano, cuidarlo ... Una intensa emoción le atenazó la garganta.

-Era un amigo con la capacidad de convertirte en una mujer muy rica- dijo con más aspereza de la que pretendía. -pues impugna el testamento- los ojos azules de Serena parecieron destellar, y sus pómulos se sonrojaron. Estaba preciosa enfadada- llevalo a los juzgados. haz que parezca que Diamante no estaba en su sano juicio. . .

esas palabras hicieron pensar a Seiya. Iría en contra de sus principios, manchar el recuerdo de Diamante alegando públicamente que al final de sus días no estaba en su sano juicio. Pero tal vez no iba a quedarle otro remedio. Aquella era su herencia. . . ¿Cómo iba a permitir que se la quitara? Alguien llamó a la puerta y Seiya casi se sobresaltó.

Un miembro de la tripulación se asomo por esta. -El abogado ha pedido que el señor Kou vuelva a la sala para seguir la lectura del testamento. Seiya asintió y luego se volvió hacia Serena. -Esta conversación no ha terminado.

-Estoy deseando continuarla- replicó ella con firmeza, ya continuación salió de la sala con la cabeza erguida. Seiya fue incapaz de no fijarse en el equilibrio de sus caderas bajo la delicada tela del pantalón que vestía, el bamboleo de sus rubio cabello sobre los hombros. . . y suspiro.

Aquello no podia dificultar las negociaciones. Lo último que necesitaba era aquel hirviente deseo, aquella chispa con la doctora de su tío, y la dueña de la mitad del barco. Pero la próxima ocasión en que se vieran tendria sometido su cuerpo y su genio con puño de hierro.

Serena se sentó en la última fila durante la lectura del resto del testamento. Aunque trato de evitarlo, su mirada no dejaba volar hacia Seiya Kou, y sus acusaciones no dejaban de repetirse en su mente. Pero, a pesar de lo mucho que le dolían, lo cierto era que Seiya no la conocia lo suficiente como para saber que ella jamas seria capaz de caer tan bajo.

Había un aura de tensión contenida en torno al cuerpo de Seiya mientras permanecía sentado en primera fila. Era posible que otros no lo notaran, pero ella sí. Probablemente estaría apretando los dientes de rabia. Seguro que la vida fue siempre fácil para él, con las ventajas de que el dinero, el buen aspecto, el encanto y la inteligencia, y probablemente no esté acostumbrado a sufrir frustraciones como aquella.

Pero aquel no era su problema. y si Seiya quería impugnar el testamento, que lo hiciera. Diamante había estado lúcido hasta los últimos momentos de su vida y un buen grupo de gente a bordo que podía testificar. No esperaba que Diamante le dejara algo así, pero tampoco estaba dispuesto a renunciar al barco solo porque un millonario como Seiya estaba acostumbrado a salirse siempre con la suya. Necesitaba un tiempo para pensar en todo aquello, para dejar que se asentara en su cabeza.

En cuanto terminó la lectura del testamento salió de la sala y fue a su camarote. No estaba en condiciones de seguir con la conversación que había dejado a medias con Seiya. Tras preparar un café y tomarse un respiro, llamo a sus padres para averiguar si estában al tanto de las intenciones de Diamante. A pesar de que su padre había llegado a ser un buen amigo de Diamante mientras era capitán del CRISTAL DE PLATA, se sorprendio tanto como ella por el testamento pero también encantados.

Para cuando llegó la hora de comer, no había llegado a ninguna conclusión, pero tenía algo que sabía con certeza: debía hacer frente al resto de la tripulación.Sin duda, lo que sucedió habia corrido como reguero de pólvora y todo el mundo estaba hablando de ello. Pensarlo le hizo encogerse, pero se negaba a permanecer oculta en su camarote. El capitán la esperaba para cenar en su mesa aquella noche. Se puso su vestido favorito, que siempre le hacia sentirse bien. Finalmente estuvo lista para salir, dispuesta a enfrentarse a las miradas, dispuesta a enfrentarse a Seiya Kou.

Hola que tal pues al fin me anime a subir una historia les acalaro no es mia es una adaptacion de una novela que lei hace mucho tiempo y me encanto.

espero sea de su agrado y ya saben se aceptan reclamos jejeje solo no sean tan crueles es mi primer participacion y soy nueva en esto

quiero agradecer a mi amiga "Key Sk"si tu ayuda no me habria animado a hacerlo gracias tkm


	2. Chapter 2

**S** eiya estaba sentado a la mesa del capitán, charlando con este, aunque su atención estaba centrada en buscar con la mirada a Serena Tsukino entre la multitud. Se había pasado la tarde tratando de encontrarla sin éxito, pero el capitán le había dicho que la esperaba a cenar y que nunca faltaba a su cita. Estaba fijándose en los hombres y las mujeres elegantemente vestidos que deambulaban por el amplio comedor cuando la vio avanzando hacia la mesa.

El corazón se le detuvo en un instante. La tela del vestido de serena brillaba ligeramente bajo la luz de los candelabros y su pelo rubio le caía en suaves ondas por los hombros. Sus ojos azules se toparon con los de él por un dulce momento antes de que otra mujer llamara su atención tomándola por el codo.

Seiya se dio cuenta de que apenas estaba haciendo caso de lo que le decía el capitán mientras la observaba. Había conocido a muchas mujeres atractivas a lo largo de su vida; con algunas había salido, a otras se había limitado a admirarlas, y se había casado con una. Pero tenía una regla de oro: no dejarse distraer jamás por ninguna mujer.

Al margen de su desastroso matrimonio había logrado vivir su vida según aquella regla. La única excepción era con los dos amigos con los que hizo el pacto de sangre en el internado. Aún se veían regularmente, sobre todo para jugar al billar, pero incluso con ellos siempre había logrado mantener oculta una parte de sí mismo. A salvo.

No corría peligro de romper la segunda parte de la regla con la doctora, debía tener cuidado para no dejarse distraer. Lo único que importaba en aquellos momentos era la cuestión sin resolver de la propiedad del crucero. Serena llegó finalmente a la mesa y ocupó el sitio vacío que había a la derecha de Seiya.

-buenas noches doctora Tsukino. Serena alzó una ceja al notar que volvía a tratarla de usted después de haberse empeñado en que se tutearon. Pero Seiya necesitaba recordarse que se encontraban en negociaciones, y no podía poner en peligro el futuro de los bienes de su familia por una bella mujer. Ya había aprendido aquella lección. Afortunadamente, cuando su esposa decidió limpiar, su padre aún vivía y el todavia no habia heredado el negocio familiar. Si hubiera seguido ciego a las maquinaciones de Michiru un par de años más, el resultado habría sido mucho peor.

-Buenas noches, señor Kou - contestó serena a la vez que tomaba su servilleta.

-Espero que haya pasado una buena tarde. desafortunadamente, me ha resultado imposible encontrarla para seguir con nuestra discusión. -Lamento oír eso- dijo serena, aunque era evidente que no lo lamentaba en lo absoluto -es una suerte que el crucero tenga tantas cosas en que entretenerse.

Antes de que Seiya pudiera responder, un hombre uniformado de mediana edad se detuvo junto a serena. -Me alegra mucho enterarme de lo del testamento de Diamante. Todos nos alegramos mucho por ti. -Gracias, Andrew - serena alzó levemente la barbilla, como si aquello fuera una especie de reto -te lo agradezco. El hombre miró a Seiya como si acabara de recordar que estaba allí.

-También por tenerlo a usted a bordo, señor Kou. -gracias- dijo Seiya, que había captado el mensaje; la tripulación se alegraba de que uno de los suyos hubiera heredado la mitad de su hogar y lugar de trabajo. Era comprensible. . . aunque las cosas no fueran a seguir así mucho tiempo.

Andrew se volvió de nuevo hacia serena -supongo que renunciaras a tu puesto de doctora.

-Aún no he tomado una decisión. Además, no querría dejar al doctor Tomoe en la estacada. El hombre le apoyó una mano en el hombro a serena y se lo estrecho con delicadeza antes de alejarse. Incómodamente consciente de que no le había gustado ver la mano de otro hombre sobre el hombro desnudo de serena, Seiya observó a esta por encima del borde de su copa. Al parecer le ponía nerviosa que sus colegas se alegraran por ella. Interesante.

cuando serena se volvió a mirarlo, Seiya le apoyó una mano en el antebrazo para asegurarse su atención. Ella lo miró, como sorprendida por el contacto, pero Seiya dejó la mano donde estaba.

-Tenemos que hablar. Debemos terminar la conversación que tenemos pendiente. Serena se humedece los labios con la lengua antes de contestar -lo se.

-Cuando termine la cena habrá que buscar un lugar en el podamos hablar en privado. serena lo miró un largo momento.

-Conozco un lugar- contestó finalmente. - bien. Seiya habría querido irse de inmediato, pero decidió contener su impaciencia. Era conveniente que la tripulación viera que llevaba aquel asunto con calma. De lo contrario, la preocupación podría extenderse a los pasajeros. También podrían empezar a correr los rumores si tenía que acabar impugnando el testamento de Diamante, y precisamente por ello quería dar por cerrado aquel asunto tan rápida y discretamente como fuera posible. Pero si no lograba lo que quería conseguir en privado con serena, la impugnación seguiría siendo el plan b.

unos momentos después los diez asientos de la mesa estaban ocupados y el capitán Nicolás se ocupó de dirigir la conversación. Era evidente que ya tenía experiencia en ello, lo que dio a Seiya la oportunidad de observar más atentamente a Serena. La preparación era la clave de cualquier confrontación, y se jugaba mucho en la reunión que iba a tener después de la cena.

cuando empezaron a servirles el primer plato la conversación se diluyó y Seiya se volvió hacia Serena

-Cuéntame algo sobre ti. serena tomó un sorbo de vino antes de contestar. -No has venido a cenar para hablar sobre mi. ¿Encuentras cómodo tu camarote? Seiya pensó que, en ciertos aspectos, serena le recordaba a una gata distante y dispuesta a salir corriendo a la mas minima provocacion. ¿cual seria la causa de que una mujer independiente y profesional como ella actuara así? ¿sería por el conflicto que tenían sobre el Cristal de Plata, o seria por una reacción personal contra el? Era una pregunta intrigante, pero decidió aceptar el cambio de tema sin más comentarios.

-Sorprendentemente cómodo -contestó. La suite doble que le habían asignado no tenía nada que ver con los estrechos camarotes que conoció en su infancia-. Lo cierto es que me ha sorprendido el alto nivel.

-El Cristal de Plata es un crucero de lujo y nuestros huéspedes no esperan menos- Serena ladeo la cabeza para señalar el amplio y elegante comedor en que se hallaban. Seiya pensó que estaba deslumbrante bajo la tenue luz reinante. Carraspeo. -¿Has estado muy ocupada en la consulta esta tarde? ¿Has tenido que dar algun punto mas -Solo estaba de servicio hasta el mediodía. después de que te fueras me ocupe de unas quemaduras de sol, de una muñeca torcido y de un niño al que había picado un abeja. -De manera que yo he sido el paciente más interesante del dia.

-Podría decirse que si- concede serena con una sonrisa. -me alegra que mi sufrimiento haya sido útil -bromeo Seiya. Estaba claro que habia quimica entre ellos. Y estaba claro que a ella no le hacía gracia que así fuera.

Nunca había tenido que esforzarse demasiado con las mujeres. Incluso Michiru, su ex, se le había entregado prácticamente en bandeja. El hecho de que, a pesar de la evidencia de su mutua atracción, diera la impresión de que serena se habría sentido mucho mejor estando en otro sitio, lo fascinaba.

Cuando empezaron a comer las conversaciones se diversificación. Seiya charlo con el capitán y con algunos de los comensales, pero no dejo de ser consciente de la presencia de serena ni un instante, de su ligera fragancia a vainilla, de sus movimientos cada vez que se limpiaba los labios con la servilleta. . . Y se maldijo en silencio por ello, pues, en cuanto terminara la cena, volvería a ser su oponente.

Serena abrió la puerta de la biblioteca del barco y pasó al interior tras encender las luces. La biblioteca solía estar llena de miembros de la tripulación durante el dia. El resto del tiempo, aquel era el espacio secreto de serena. Seiya miro las estanterías llenas de libros. -¿No nos interrumpirá alguien que quiera venir por un libro? -La biblioteca está cerrada. No vendrá nadie hasta mañana por la mañana.

Seiya arqueo una ceja. -¿Es normal que la doctora del barco tenga una llave de la biblioteca?

Serena esbozo una sonrisa. -Mi padre fue capitán de este barco y me dio una llave porque sabía lo mucho que me gustaba venir aquí. puse al tanto de ello al nuevo capitán cuando mi padre se retiró y le pareció bien dejar las cosas como estaban. -Tu padre es Kenji Tsukino, ¿no? -dijo Seiya-Diamante lo mencionaba ocasionalmente. A serena no le sorprendió que Diamante hubiera mencionado a su amigo, pero no quería hablar de su familia con Seiya Kou, de manera que señalo dos sillones de cuero que se hallaban en un acogedor rincón. Se sentaron y espero a que Seiya iniciara la conversación.

-Está claro que Diamante quería dejarte algo más que un simple recuerdo- dijo él tras sentarse comodamente en el sillon-. No tenia mucho efectivo ni otros bienes, ya que casi toda su fortuna estaba ligada al Cristal de Plata. Supongo que, consciente de que yo te la compraria, pudo hacerte un regalo realmente generoso dejando la mitad del barco. Serena ladeó ligeramente la cabeza y lo observo atentamente. -¿Y que te hace pensar que no quería que me la quedara? -El padre de Diamante era Nicolás Kou, mi abuelo- contestó Seiya sin el más mínimo titubeo-, puso en marcha una empresa llamada KOU and SONS. Llegó a tener muchos barcos, incluyendo el Cristal de Plata original, al que puso ese nombre en honor a mi abuela.

Serena conocía la historia del barco, y sospechaba adonde quería llegar Seiya. -Hay un buen retrato de tu abuela en el pasillo de la entrada. Luego puedo enseñartelo si quieres. -Gracias, te lo agradeceria- contesto Seiya con un asentimiento de cabeza-. Cuando Nicolás murió dividió la empresa en partes iguales entre sus dos hijos. Mi padre vendió sus barcos y compró algunos hoteles que yo heredé cuando murió. Diamante permaneció en el negocio de los barcos . empezó teniendo varios pero, debido a diversas crisis financieras, acabó quedándose tan solo con el Cristal de Plata. Cuando fue evidente que no iba a tener hijos, Diamante dejó claro que quería volver a reunir la empresa familiar a través de mi.

Serena pensó que lo que estaba contado Seiya tenía su lógica. A veces surge lo inesperado y había que asumirlo. No sabia en que había estado pensando Diamante al dejarle la mitad del barco, pero seguro que lo había hecho por algun motivo. Tenía que llegar a entender cuál había sido su propósito.

-¿Y piensas que el Cristal de Plata debería permanecer en tu familia por el hecho de haber pertenecido a esta mucho tiempo? Seiya entrecerró los ojos.

-El Cristal de Plata era mi abuela. Estamos hablando de algo más que de unos activos poseídos por un pariente. Este barco forma prácticamente parte de mi familia.

-¿Y crees que Diamante no esperaba que me quedara con la mitad que me ha dejado?

-Es lo único que tiene sentido- dijo Seiya encogiéndose de hombros-. Yo te compro tu mitad y tu consigues las ganancias que mi tío quería que obtuvieron. Serena miró un momento la luna que asomaba por unas de las ventanas de la biblioteca. Vender su parte a Seiya seria la opcion mas facil, pero no pensaba dejarse avasallar.

-¿Y qué sucedería si no te vendiera mi parte? —Se crearía una situación insostenible. Cada uno de nosotros tendría el cincuenta por ciento de la empresa, de manera que tendríamos que estar llegando constantemente a acuerdos para tomar las decisiones importantes.

Serena comprendía muy bien de qué estaba hablando Seiya, pero. . . ¿y si Diamante había querido que se quedara con ella con la mitad del barco por algún motivo? Sabía muy bien cuánto amaba el _Cristal de Plata._ Sabía que prácticamente se había criado en los barcos que había capitaneado su padre, y que este había sido capitán del Cristal de Plata hasta hacía dos meses, cuando se había retirado. Cuando su padre le ofreció el puesto de médico en el barco para que trabajara junto a su madre, serena había aceptado encantada. Su madre se retiró a la vez que su padre, pero ella había permanecido en el barco.

se sentía más en su hogar en el Cristal de Plata que en tierra y, entre los barcos en los que había vivido, aquel era su favorito. Se levantó del sillón y se alistó el vestido. -Voy a tener que pensar en todo esto, Seiya. venderte mi parte no es algo que pueda hacer a la ligera. Seiya se puso de pie rápidamente. -Te propongo que me vendas un diez por ciento. Te pagaré el doble de lo que vale, de manera que seguirás obteniendo una suma muy sustancial -Sacó un papel doblado del bolsillo de su chaqueta y se lo entregó a serena-. Esta tasación del barco se hizo hace solo unos dias. calcula el diez por ciento de la cantidad final y doblala.

Serena abrió los ojos de par en par al ver la cifra. Era más de lo que habría podido imaginar ni en sueños -La dirección de los asuntos del barco será mucho más estable y tú mantendrás tu relación con el Cristal de Plata además de obtener una buena cantidad de dinero. Asi todo el mundo gana, Serena contuvo el aliento. La idea de poder influir en el futuro de su querido barco, la promesa del dinero y la libertad que le aportaría resultaban abrumadoras.

Pero, ¿y si Seiya se equivocaba y Diamante le había dejado la mitad del barco por algún motivo?

-Necesito tiempo para pensarlo,Seiya - dijo a la vez que le devolvió el papel. En lugar de tomar el papel. Seiya rodeo la mano de serena con la suya, arrugando el papel que sostenía.

-Cuanto más se prolongue esto, peor será para el barco y su tripulación. Necesitan estabilidad- dijo, presionando a Serena a que aceptara. Serena sintió que el estómago se le encogió al pensar en la cantidad de personas que podrían verse afectadas por su decisión. Pero aquello le hizo reafirmarse . -Lo siento, pero es una decisión demasiado seria como para tomarla a la ligera.

Me pondré en contacto contigo en cuando sepa que voy hacer.- Seiya la miró un largo momento sin ocultar su contrariedad. finalmente asintió.

-De acuerdo, pero no pienso esperar eternamente- dijo antes de salir a grandes zancadas.

Treinta y seis horas después de no haber vuelto a tener noticias de serena, Seiya paseaba por los jardines botánicos de Sidney. El Cristal de Plata había atracado aquella mañana en el puerto y serena había desembarcado antes de que hubiera podido encontrarla. Ya impaciente, Seiya había averiguado adonde había ido y había decidido salir a buscarla.

No podía permitirse el lujo de seguir esperando. Su trabajo de director de la cadena de hoteles Kou ya le daba suficientes quebraderos de cabeza. Miró atentamente a su alrededor y, finalmente localizó a serena caminando por delante de él. La elegancia de sus movimientos hizo que su pulso se le acelerara y, durante unos peligrosos segundos, olvido porque quería verla.

-Bonito dia para pasear- dijo cuando la alcanzó. Serena se volvió a mirarlo, sorprendida, y enseguida entrecerró los ojos.

-Vaya coincidencia, señor Kou. Seiya se encogió de hombros, -la verdad es que el capitán me había dicho que tenias el dia libre, y puede que también me mencionara que te gustaban especialmente estos.

-Vaya. Normalmente se respeta la intimidad de los miembros de la tripulación.

-Yo no soy cualquier pasajero, y tu ya no eres un ,miembro de la tripulación del Cristal de Plata.

-Tal vez, pero sigo siendo la doctora del barco. Aquello era cierto, pero para Seiya no tenía mucho sentido que una joven doctora con el mundo a sus pies decidiera pasar la vida encerrada en un barco. -He visto tu currículum. ¿Porque malgastaste tus habilidades médicas en un barco en el que apenas tienes que utilizarlas? -Veo pacientes a diario. No suele haber casos graves,pero un médico en un barco debe estar preparado para enfrentarse a brotes de enfermedades contagiosas y al tipo de desastres que puedan suceder en el mar. También puede morir algún pasajero, y es imprescindible que la plantilla médica del barco esté bien preparada.

-Eso no lo dudo, pero ¿porque alguien tan joven como tu, con toda una carrera por delante querría un trabajo que puede hacer prácticamente con los ojos cerrados?

-Me gusta mi trabajo- dijo serena en un tono ligeramente impaciente -¿has venido hasta aquí a preguntarme eso? Seiya la tomó por el codo con delicadeza para que se detuviera.

-Necesitamos resolver el asunto del Cristal de Plata cuanto antes. Tengo un trabajo del que ocuparme, solo planeaba hacer este primer tramo hasta Sidney y luego pensaba volver en avión a Melbourne.

Necesito que me des una respuesta. Serena se llevó una mano al cuello -¿Tan pronto? -Lo sucedido con el testamento ha trascendido ya a la prensa y , si no tomamos una decisión rápidamente, las acciones de mi empresa podrían verse afectadas en la bolsa.

-No se. . . - empezó Serena, pero Seiya la interrumpio. -¿Porque no vienes a cenar a mi camarote esta noche. Allí podremos estar tranquilos para llegar a un acuerdo y así podre desembarcar antes de que el Cristal de Plata ponga rumbo a nueva Zelanda.

Serena frunció ligeramente el ceño y luego soltó el aliento. -Supongo que tienes razón. ¿ te vendría bien a las 5:30? -Perfecto- dijo Seiya, más relajado. Resolvería aquello y podría tomar un vuelo para melbourn por la mañana. mientras caminaban en silencio, Seiya se preguntó qué intenciones habría tenido Diamante dejando el barco a serena tsukino, si habría estado en su sano juicio cuando escribió el testamento. Pero lo que de verdad le andaba rondando la cabeza era otra pregunta: ¿porque había considerado Diamante necesario mantener oculta su enfermedad a la familia? La familia estaba precisamente para eso, para echar una mano en los momentos duros.

Y si Diamante no hizo aquella llamada, su médico debería haberla hecho. Se apoyó las manos en las caderas y miró a Serena a los ojos. -Necesito saber algo, cuando supiste lo serio que era el cáncer de Diamante, cuando supiste que no sobreviviría, ¿porque no hiciste caso omiso de sus deseos y llamaste a la familia?

La expresión de Serena manifestó incertidumbre. Pero enseguida volvió a recuperar la calma y se cruzó de brazos.

-Yo tambien tengo una pregunta para ti al respecto ¿porque no viniste nunca a visitar a Diamante? El arrepentimiento, la pena y la culpabilidad hicieron que a Seiya se le encogiera dolorosamente el estómago.

-Eso es irrelevante- espeto. No tenía por qué justificarse ante una desconocida. -Diamante te invito a menudo- insistió serena con suavidad. -Si hubieras venido alguna vez a bordo, sobre todo durante el último año, habrías averiguado por ti mismo que estaba seriamente enfermo.

-Nunca me ha gustado navegar. Además, veía a mi tia cuando bajaba a tierra, así que no había motivo para venir al barco - a pesar de su tono enérgico, aquella respuesta no sirvió para aplacar la culpabilidad que sentía. Esbozo una tensa sonrisa. -Tengo que volver al barco a hacer unas llamadas, nos vemos a las cinco y media. A continuación giró sobre sus talones y se fue.

Notas de la Autora

Bueno que les esta pareciendo la historia, algunas de ustedes tal vez les va a llegar a caer mal nuestro bombon pero conforme pasen los capitulos lo amran creanme

asi que dejen sus impresiones que aqui estoy para lerlas

nos leemos..


	3. Chapter 3

A las cinco y media Seiya estaba listo para cenar con serena. Fue hasta el mueble del bar de la sala de estar de su camarote y comprobó que estaba bien surtido de vino y licores. Estaba a punto de sacar una botella de vino cuando llamaron a la puerta, fue abrir con la botella en la mano.

Al ver una Serena se quedó sin aliento. Llevaba un sencillo vestido veraniego estampado en flores y unas sandalias con tacón que le acentuaban el atractivo contorno de las pantorrillas. Su pelo suelto brillaba bajo las luces del pasillo y Seiya tuvo que contenerse para no acariciarle uno de sus rizos.

Serena sonrió, pero su mirada era cautelosa, como si hubiera estado preguntando si acudir a una cena había sido buena idea. -Me alegra que hayas venido- dijo Seiya a la vez que se apartaba de la puerta para dejarla pasar. cuando Serena estuvo en el interior, Seiya cerró la puerta y alzó la botella que sostenía en la mano.

-¿Prefiere vino tinto, blanco, o champaña? - blanco, por favor - decidió. Seiya siente un punto de satisfacción.

-¿Tienes hambre? -preguntó tras señalar un sillón para que serena se sentara. Él almorzó muy ligero, y lo cierto es que tenía hambre, Seiya ofreció una carta con el menú que había en todos los camarotes. Serena tomó la carta pero no abrió. Seiya pensó que probablemente se la sabía de memoria.

¿Qué sugiere que pidamos? -preguntó tras sentarse en el sofá.

-¿Te gusta la comida Italiana?

-Podría tentarme.

-¿Puedo usar tu teléfono?

-Por supuesto- Seiya tomó el auricular que estaba en una mesita a su lado y se lo paso. Serena marco un número y espero unos momentos -Hola, Hotaru, soy Serena ¿Esta noche de servicio esta noche? -sonrió- ¿Puede preguntarle si le queda suficiente berenjena a la parmesana para dos? -se produjo una pausa-Excelente - se agregó antes de colgar y volver a usar el teléfono a Seiya.

\- ¿Ha pedido algo que no esté en el menú?

Serena asintió.

-Lita solía preparar ese plato para sí misma, pero se ha hecho muy famoso entre los que viven en el barco y ahora antes de la cocina para prepararlo para quien quiera.

-Hay trescientos treinta empleados en el Cristal de Plata. ¿Cocina suficiente para todos?

-Hay muchos trabajadores que solo pasan temporadas en el barco y comen en la cantina. Lita cocina para el grupo de personas cuyo hogar permanente es el barco.

Las personas que han formado una especie de círculo protector en torno a Serena tras la lectura del testimonio, que no paraban de detenerla cuando se encontraban para felicitarla.

-El grupo de las berenjenas al parmesano -Bromeó Seiya.

-Podría llamarse así.

Seiya tomó un sorbo de su vino y dejó el vaso en la mesa.

-¿No te planteas volver a vivir en tierra en algún momento? ¿Casarte?

-No voy a casarme -replicó Serena con firmeza.

Seiya captó al instante que era un tema delicado para ella, y, por la posición ligeramente alzada de su barbilla, sabía que no iba a compartir todo con él. pero la comprendía. Su propio matrimonio con Michiru había sido el peor error que había cometido en su vida.

Decidió cambiar de tema para que la comunicación siguiera abierta entre ellos.

-Háblame del Cristal de Plata.

La mirada de Serena se volvió más cálida antes de la mención del crucero.

-Es un barco maravilloso, un fragmento flotante del paraíso. Un santuario. -la última palabra fue casi murmurada, como si lo hubiera escapado. Carraspeó antes de continuar-. Solo la arquitectura del puente en el que están las tiendas supuso un gran esfuerzo de diseño, y ha ganado varios premios.

Seiya escuchó una medias mientras Serena seguía hablando de los méritos del barco. «Santuario»

¿Por qué alguien atractivo, inteligente y bien educado como la doctora Serena iba a necesitar un santuario? Debería tener el mundo a sus pies ... Tal vez tenía algo que ver con la reservada de que había visto su rostro en las otras ocasiones, la que ocultaba un viejo dolor ...

¿Pero qué preocupándose por los asuntos privados de esa mujer ?, se preguntó, molesto consigo mismo. Había llegado el momento de terminar con aquella farsa.

¿Qué tengo que hacer para lograr mi venda de su parte o una fracción de su parte del barco?

Serena apartó la mirada.

-No es tan simple -respondió, moviéndose incómoda en su asiento-. Si hubiera sabido que Diamante tenía intención de dejarme la mitad del barco que quería decir que no, por supuesto, y en esa conversación me habría explicado por qué quería dejármelo. Pero no tuve la oportunidad de hablar del tema con él, de manera que no sé qué lo impulsó a dejarme con la mitad del Cristal de Plata. ¿Cómo voy a renunciar a la mitad del barco si aún no sé por qué es mío?

Seiya se tenó al escuchar aquello. No era la dirección que esperaba que tomara la conversación.

-¿Esperas encontrar una carta secreta o algo parecido? -Tal vez. I don't know. Seguro que existe la intención de Diamante.

-Lo más probable es que no lo averiguemos nunca - replicó Seiya secamente. Serena se alisó la falda sobre las rodillas.

-Lo siento, Seiya, pero aun no puedo dar una respuesta. Desde que vine hace dos años al Cristal de Plata, cuando mi padre era el capitán, desarrollé cierto sentido de. . . Posesión. Me hice buena amiga de Diamante, en parte debido a su relación cercana con mis padres, y también sus frecuentes conversaciones sobre el barco, en la que solía hablar de los cambios que haría.

-Pero tu estas preparada para ejercer la medicina, no para dirigir un negocio.

-Eso es cierto. Pero llevo toda la vida entre barcos, observando y hablando de barcos con mi familia, y mis aportaciones sobre el futuro del Cristal de Plata, podrían resultar útiles. Y debo admitir que, en parte, estoy deseando tener la oportunidad de intentarlo, concluir con una sonrisa.

Seiya tamborileo los dedos sobre la mesa sin apartar la mirada de ella.

-¿Y qué me importa de tu carrera como médica?

-Siempre pense que queria seguir los pasos de mi madre como médica, pero luego me gustaría seguir una senda más cercana a la de mi padre y tener más que decir sobre el futuro del barco.

Seiya dio un largo trago a su copa, como necesitando tomarse su tiempo.

-Ahora que has hablado de mis intenciones - ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Tienes intención de conservar su ruta real por el pacífico?

Seiya no se movió, pero sí cambió en su actitud. De pronto volvía a ser un hombre de negocios y miró a Serena con la seguridad de un empresario hablando de su negocio.

-Aún hay algunos detalles que resolver, pero tengo la intención de anclar el Cristal de Plata en la Gran Barrera de Coral y convertirlo en el primer hotel flotante de la corporación KOU.

-¿Qué? - espetó serena sin poder contenerse. - Pero ¿Porque? -Los costos se reducen eliminando el gasto del combustible y, dejando el barco en esa localización de forma permanente, las personas pueden disfrutar de una de las siete maravillas naturales del mundo.

Serena se mordió el labio inferior. La idea de que el Cristal de Plata deja la resolución del resultado devastador.

-¿Y porqué no construir un hotel en una de las islas? El turismo ya es un gran negocio en esa zona. -No hay suficiente tierra.

Los operadores de turismo ya han comprado la mayoría de las islas. Anclando el barco conseguiría una propiedad en una de los lugares más interesantes del mundo.

-¿Y hacer eso no supondría un impacto muy negativo sobre el arrecife?

\- En absoluto. Con la tecnología y los sistemas actuales podre conseguir y gestionar la energía y el agua, apenas se desembarque.

-Pero anclado el Cristal de Plata perdería su libertad- Serena frunció el ceño sin molestar en ocultar se desagrado ante los planos de Seiya. Él sonrió un momento, pero enseguida volvió a ponerse serio.

-Es una decisión de negocios. No puedo permitir que el sentimentalismo influya en los factores financieros.

-De manera que encadenamos al Cristal de Plata para ganar más dinero. . .

Serena fue interrumpida porque alguien llamó a la puerta. Seiya, gracias agradecido por la interrupción. Tras abrir, sepárate para dejar pasar el camarero con un carrito con comida.

-Hola, Alan.

-Buenas tardes, doctora Tsukino - replicó el hombre con una sonrisa insinuante. Alan había invitado un par de veces a salir a serena. A pesar de no haber tenido éxito, siempre se mostró muy optimista respecto a sus posibilidades en el futuro.

Seiya miró con atención a Alan, probablemente captando correctamente la situación.

Cuando volvió la mirada a serena, había algo en sus ojos que hizo que sintiera un cálido estremecimiento por todo su cuerpo.

A continuación, volvió a despedir al camarero.

-Yo me ocupo de ahora, gracias- dijo antes de acercar el carrito a la mesa.

Serena parpadeó, tratando de superar el intenso momento de conexión que acababan de compartir. Aquello no puedo volver a pasar. No entra en sus aviones volver a relacionarse con ningún hombre. Cruzó instintivamente los brazos sobre el pecho para proteger las cicatrices que tenía bajo su blusa.

El atracador que asesinó a su marido y la dio por muerta le dejó un último regalo: un torso marcado por las puñas y cortes que le había dado. Un torso que nunca atraería un hombre como ella, que no estaría acostumbrado a otra cosa que a la perfección.

No tenía intención de mostrar esas cicatrices en nadie, nunca. Pero su cuerpo parece tener sus propios aviones, y desea las caricias de un hombre. Las caricias de Seiya.

Sus sentidos se tensaron involuntariamente. Llevaba dos años célibe y preferiría seguir así. Nunca volverás a arriesgarse a amar y perder de nuevo.

-Servir la cena forma parte del trabajo de Alan

Dijo con toda la despreocupación que pudo a la vez que se levantaba para acudir a la mesa.

-Prefiero que estemos solos- dijo Seiya.

-¿Para poder discutir en privado?

-No, no para discutir - Seiya sonrió-. Aunque pueda resultar un tanto acalorado, no deja de ser una conversación.

-De acuerdo. Una conversación.

-Y propongo una tregua mientras comemos, seiya miró a serena un largo momento. Serena asintió y se sentó, sintiendo que su aparente despreocupación se esfumaba. Algo había cambiado entre ellos. . . Y no tenía idea de cómo deshacer ese cambio.

-La berenjena huele muy bien - dijo Seiya tras ocuparse de servirla.

Serena bajó la mirada hacia su plato mientras él volvía a llenar las copas. Aquel plato había llegado a convertirse en su comida «consuelo». Corto un trozo, se lo llevó a la boca y saboreo su textura y aroma.

-¿Cuanto tiempo de tu infancia pasaste en los barcos? -Pregunto Seiya

-Desde que tenia tres años. Mis padres me criaron en los barcos que mi padre capitaneado por todo el mundo. Me siento más en casa en cualquier barco que en tierra.

-¿Y tu educación?

-Recibí clases en los barcos y me examino por libre de las asignaturas del último curso de instituto. Luego fui a tierra a estudiar medicina.

-Dijiste que habías empezado a trabajar en el Cristal de Plata hace dos años, pero tu padre era el capitán del barco durante seis años. ¿Permaneciste en tierra después de graduarse en medicina? Serena dudo.

Hablar de que era la época de su vida hacía todo el cuerpo, pero respiro profundamente y se disparó. Ya era hora de empezar a jugar el dominio que esos recuerdos ejercen sobre ella.

-El último curso de prácticas conocí a alguien. Nos casamos y nos instalamos en la costa.

-¿Y qué sucedió?

\- Mi marido murió - por primera vez la voz de serena no tembló al decir eso-. Después, mi padre me ofreció este trabajo y lo acepte. Volver al barco fue como regresar a casa- concluyó, decidiendo que ya había hablado más que suficiente sobre su pasado.

Comió un poco más al pensar que debía retomar el tema del estar tratando. Jugueteó un momento con su servilleta. Tal vez sea necesario enfocar el asunto desde otro punto de vista.

-¿Cuantos hoteles tienes? -Pregunto.

-Veintitrés, distribuidos por Australia y Nueva Zelanda.

-¿Y te gusta tu trabajo? -serena no podía ni imaginar la responsabilidad que podía suponer algo así.

Seiya se encogió de hombros.

-Es a lo que me dedico.

-Pero supongo que te gusta trabajar en la industria hotelera, ¿no?

-Hasta cierto punto. Era la empresa de mi padre y crecí trabajando en ella. Pase por todos los trabajos posibles. En realidad, solo se nada de otros tipos de negocios.

-¿También estudiaste en casa con tu padre?

-Apenas miré a mis padres -dijo Seiya en tono indiferente-. Me enviaron a un interno cuando tenía trece años. Y, un menos que está pasando una temporada con Diamante, trabaja en los hoteles durante las vacaciones.

Serena contuvo el aliento. Bajo su aparente firmeza y seguridad, ese hombre también ocultaba algunas cicatrices.

-Supongo que no debio ser facil. Debiste sentirte muy solo- dijo con delicadeza.

Seiya hizo un gesto con la mano para quitar importancia al asunto.

-Creo que es hora de cambiar de tema.

Serena pensó que tenía razón. No era asunto suyo como se hubiera criado Seiya. Tomó un sorbo de vino y luego volvió a retomar la conversación.

-¿Hablas en serio cuando tiene dicho que piensas convertir el Cristal de Plata en un hotel flotante?

-Totalmente. Mi equipo ya ha desarrollado un plan. Ahora mismo están revisando los últimos detalles.

Serena tuvo un repentino pensamiento. ¿Qué fue el motivo por el cual Diamante había dejado la mitad del barco? ¿Conocía los aviones de seiya para el barco y quería que ella le impidiera llevarlos a cabo?

-¿Llegaste a hablar con Diamante de tus aviones?

-Alguna vez hablamos del tema - contesto Seiya con un encogimiento de hombros.

-¿Y?

-Veía las ventajas de un crucero anclado que sirviera de hotel.

-¿No hablamos específicamente del Cristal de Plata?

-No en profundidad. No fue necesario Ya hace años que hablamos de ello, cuando Diamante aún estaba en perfecto estado de salud.

Serena se limpió los labios con la servilleta y luego la dejó sobre la mesa.

-Estoy segura de que Diamante había querido que el Cristal de Plata siguiera navegando. Creo que por eso me dejó la mitad del barco. Para que pueda defenderlo cuando él no esté aquí.

Seiya se pasó los dedos por el pelo.

-Me encantaría que Diamante siguiera con nosotros, pero no es así - dijo con cierta aspereza -. No se puede dirigir un negocio imaginario que que desee. Tenemos que hacer lo más conveniente en estos momentos.

Serena se humedece los labios y alzó levemente la barbilla antes de hablar.

\- Pienso hacer todo lo que esté en mi mano para conseguir que el Cristal de Plata siga navegando.

-No tengo ninguna posibilidad de comprar mi parte, así que es difícil que lleves adelante ese plan. Tendremos que llegar a un acuerdo, que puede tener un momento difícil, o tendremos que vender una parte de tu herencia.

-¿Pero porque cambiar las cosas? El Cristal de Plata es rentable, ¿no? No hay motivo para dejarlo para atrás y permitir que los controles se estropeen.

-Si hay motivo. Los beneficios. Sera mucho mas rentable como hotel.

-El Cristal de Plata es un barco especial, Seiya - dijo serena apasionadamente-. Si fueras capaz de ver más allá de los números te darías cuenta de ello.

-En el mundo en que me muevo mandan los beneficios- contesto seiya-. Así funcionan las cosas.

\- Y así funcionas tú.

-En mi es una segunda naturaleza-algo especial aflorar en la expresión de seiya cuando dijo eso.

Serena lobo mientras tomaba un trago de vino. Necesidad de comprender a alguien para personas.

-Pero hay algo más que eso, ¿Verdad? - murmuró. Seiya asintió.

\- Es la vida misma. Mi negocio es lo único que no me ha defraudado en la vida, el único aspecto constante y de fiar. Por otro lado, las personas cambian sus lealtades como cambian el viento, y no se puede confiar en ellas en los momentos duros de la vida - Seiya miró de repente a Serena a los ojos como si acabara de ser consciente de lo mucho que había revelado con sus palabras. En su frente aparecieron unas profundas arrugas.

-Lo siento- dijo serena rápidamente. No fuiste tu tiempo husmear en la vida de Seiya-. No debería haber preguntado eso.

Seiya negó con la cabeza, quitando importancia a la preocupación de serena.

-Al menos hemos dejado claro que procedemos de dos mundos completamente distintos, de manera que tendremos que asumir que no tenemos el mismo punto de vista sobre ciertos aspectos.

Serena pensó que tenía razón, por supuesto, pero que tenía que otro camino. Siempre había otro camino.

¿Qué piensas del Cristal de Plata hasta ahora?

-Parece un buen barco, desde luego- dijo Seiya mientras rellenaba los vasos de vino.

-Lo es. Podrías vivir aquí siempre y no echar de menos tierra firme.

-¿Tu nunca echas de menos estar en tierra firme?

-Nunca. Pero me referia a tus huéspedes. Tenemos todos los servicios imaginables: restaurantes, tiendas, spas. Hay incluso una pista de hielo, pistas de tenis, paredes para escalada libre; también hay medio acre de césped real si es que tiene menos sensación de la tierra bajo los pies, o si quieres ir de picnic.

Seiya arqueo una ceja.

-¿Y nunca echas de menos las ciudades, o los pueblos?

-Aqui hay mas servicios para personas que en cualquier ciudad, y cada uno de los días en busca de personas en los lugares más exóticos del mundo.

Seiya dejó el tenedor y el cuchillo en el plato y lo apartó a un lado.

-Puedo ver el atractivo del barco, Serena pero no puedo tomar una decisión de negocios en la que navegar es un estilo de vida encantador.

Serena sabía qué encontrar una forma de convencer de que era algo más que "encantador". Al parecer, solo le quedaba una opción.

-Quiero hacerte una propuesta, Seiya. Dame un mes a bordo del Cristal de Plata para convencer a los méritos de navegar, de cambiar a menudo de puertos. Antes de tomar una decisión sobre su futuro, de que lleguemos a un acuerdo, da una oportunidad real al crucero.

Seiya tamborileo con los dedos sobre la mesa. Un mes para un hombre de negocios como el.

-Te concedo tres semanas- concurso finalmente seiya-. Pero si yo estoy abierto a la posibilidad de que el crucero siga navegando, que tenga que estar en la posibilidad de venderme tu parte, al margen de que, en el futuro, el barco quede anclado o no.

-Eso puedo concederte lo que dijo serena. Convencer un seiya en tres semanas no iba a ser fácil.

-Dejemos que el trabajo de persuasión comience con una sonrisa.

Serena flotaba en las cristalinas aguas de una apartada playa de Bay of Islands, en Nueva Zelanda. No hay una bajada del barco que atracaban, pero que era un lugar donde se podía volver a abrir, y esa era, Souchi de guardia, de manera que ese día era maravillosamente libre. Excepto por su misión con Seiya Kou.

Busco a su «misión» con la mirada. Llevaba un rato nadando a poca distancia. ¿Descansaba una vez que hombre? Incluso cuando estaba quieto, estaba cargado de energía.

Seiya emergió del agua cerca de ella y se pasó una mano por el rostro. Serena que sus dedos querían alargar hacia él para acariciarle el poderoso torso desnudo, brillante por el agua.

-Veo que te tomas realmente en serio los mensajes que los pasajeros sobre los peligros de tomar el sol - dijo Seiya a la vez que señalaba la licra de manga larga que llevaba serena encima del bañador.

Serena se encogió de hombros.

-Es una de las desventajas de tener la piel tan clara. Además, existen estadísticas que dicen los índices de cáncer de piel en Australia y Nueva Zelanda son realmente altos.

-Por si acaso, tú me aplicaste una buena capa de crema, doctora Tsukino - dijo Seiya con una sonrisa.

-Muy bien hecho- murmuró serena, que en realidad había estado incapaz de mirar por el rabillo del ojo mientras lo hacía.

-Este lugar lugar es fantástico- dijo seiya a la vez que miraba a su alrededor-. He venido muchas veces a Nueva Zelanda, pero nunca habia estado aqui.

-Supongo que acude a las reuniones de negocios en avión, ¿no?

-Si, y casi nunca se celebran cerca del mar. Pero, por mucho que este disfrutando, ¿porque estamos aqui exactamente?

-¿Ya tiene nuestro nuestro? -pregunto a la serena con dulzura-. ¿Has tenido demasiado tiempo, señor Kou?

-El acuerdo era que ibas a convencerme de las maravillas del Cristal de Plata.

-los cruceros no solo tienen que ver con el barco en que se hacen. también importar los lugares a los que se va, como este. Pasa un tiempo de días disfrutando de los lujos del barco y luego llega a otro destino exótico. Eso es algo que un hotel flotante no puede ofrecer.

-Eso es muy cierto dijo Seiya, aunque, por su expresión, serena no supo decidir si hablaba en serio o en broma -¿Y qué hay en la cesta que hemos traído?

-Un picnic cortesía del restaurante -las cestas de picnic eran una de las especialidades del barco, y los pasajeros solían quedarse impresionados con su contenido.

-¿Te parece que las una vez es demasiado temprano para comer?

Serena sonrió abiertamente.

-La belleza de la vida en un crucero que nunca es demasiado pronto ni demasiado tarde para nada. El dia es nuestro para pedir lo que queramos. Es un paso más allá de lo que pueden ofrecerse sin pagar en un hotel.

-Pues más vale que no perdamos la oportunidad -Seiya tomo una serena de la mano y tiró de ella hacia la costa. Serena al instante una especie de ejercicio que le grabó el brazo y todo el cuerpo. No había forma de frenarlo, de manera que se sumergió en el agua y no volvió a salir hasta estar casi en la orilla.

Mantuvo una distancia respetable con Seiya mientras se acercaba a donde había quedado las cosas. Aquel no era el lugar ni el momento para ponerse un fantasear, sobre todo sin saber si el encanto que estaba desplegando Seiya era auténtica o si solo formaba parte de su plan para convencerla de que vendiera su parte de la herencia.

Se puso rápidamente la lycra y se secó con la toalla. Estaba tomando la camiseta cuando vio que Seiya detiene la mirada en sus clavículas. Bajo instintivamente la vista y vio que los tiradores del bañador se movían y dejaban ver los bordes de sus cicatrices.

Seiya frunció el ceño mientras observaba a Serena. Algo iba mal y, por algún motivo, no quería limitarse a pasarlo por alto. Serena se había puesto la camiseta a toda prisa para ocultar las marcas que creía haber visto en su piel, pero el color de la piel y el pelo con la delicadeza del cuello de la camiseta para dejarlas expuestas. No había imaginado las marcas.

-¿Que paso, Serena? -susurro.

-Nada- Serena se volvió.

-No se tienen unas cicatrices como esas por nada.

-Me refiero a que no fue nada importante- dijo serena, que parecía paralizada.

-¿No vas a contármelo?

-Podrías averiguar lo que sucedió con una sencilla búsqueda en internet. En su momento apareció en la prensa.

Seiya carraspeo. Serena volvió a la mirada hacia el mar, intensamente pálida.

-Fue hace dos años. Mi marido y yo caminábamos de noche por Melbourne cuando escuchamos los gritos de una mujer. Darién también era médico y había sido capaz de echar a perder una mano.

Al ver que le costaba seguir hablando, Seiya la tomó de la mano y se la acarició para animarla a continuar.

-La mujer estaba en un callejón oscuro, rodeada por cuatro hombres. No podiamos abandonarla serena con la hora de buscar la mirada de seiya.

-Yo creo que dejarla- dijo él, y le estrechó la mano con fuerza.

Serena asintió.

-Darien avanzó hacia ellos y los llamó para distraerlos. Si tomas el móvil y llamas a la policía, pero, antes de que puedas decir nada, uno de los hombres me quito el teléfono y lo estrelló contra la pared. Dejaron a la chica y fueron por nosotros. Vi que ella había logrado escabullirse, pero los cuatro hombres rodearon a Darien.

Serena permaneció en silencio un largo momento y Seiya espero sin soltar la mano.

-Desperté en el hospital. Afortunadamente, la mujer había corrido en busca de ayuda, pero esta vez no fue tan rápido como lo fue para salvar a Darién, que recibió varias puñaladas en el pecho.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a derramarse por las mejillas de Serena, que volvió a mirar hacia el mar.

-Lo siento- murmuró Seiya a la vez que la tomaba de la otra mano-. ¿Que te hicieron a ti?

-Lo mismo. Me dieron por muerta, pero no me había recibido ninguna puñalada de muerte y los cirujanos me sacaron adelante.

Seiya siente que no hay nada que pueda decirse antes, de manera que se limita a una estrecha entre sus brazos con la esperanza de aliviar el temblor del cuerpo. ¿En qué diablos estaba pensando? Había sido un impedido por haber incitado a dicho eso. Se limitó a seguir abrazándola.

Pero por qué entendí a qué se debía la actitud distante que se mantuvo Serena con los hombres. Serena Tsukino se sintió insegura porque no se consideraba deseable. Podría haberle dicho que esa era una tontería, que el que la hacía deseable, y mucho, pero seguro que no lo tenía. Además, aquel no era precisamente el momento adecuado para demostrarselo.

Finalmente, Serena se apartó.

-Lo siento- dijo a la vez que se frotaba las lágrimas del rostro.

-El que se siente soy yo, Serena. deberías haberme mandado al diablo. Seiya siente un ligero alivio al ver que Serena sonreía.

-De hecho, aún puedes mandarme al diablo si quieres-agregar.

Serena lo miró atentamente, como si fuera algo que habla en serio.

"Creo que estoy en una misión para convencerme de los méritos de los cruceros, así que no creo que me convenga" Serena, pero sus mejillas había recuperado parte del color y los ojos volvían a brillar un poco.

\- La verdad es que me harias un favor si lo hicieras. Si lo dejas asi, me remordirás la conciencia más de lo conveniente. Al principio solo afectaría mi humor, pero acabaría afectando a mis relaciones personales y mi trabajo. Podría perder mis amigos, mi empresa se arruinaría. . .

-Ah ¿si? - pregunto serena, entre divertida y sorprendida.

-Sería devastador. La única manera de que yo me encuentre en el mundo es lo que mandes al diablo. Y asegurarme de usar mi nombre cuando lo hagas. Te estaria muy agradecido.

Serena soltó una risita.

-Adelante- la animó a la vez que le daba un suave empujón con un hombro-. Se que estas deseando hacerlo.

Serena alzó una mano, riendo.

-De acuerdo, pero dame un momento- su expresión se volvió realmente severa, pero sus ojos aún sonreían-. Vete al diablo, Seiya.

-No ha estado mal, pero no te he creído. Inténtalo de nuevo.

Serena se quedó boquiabierta, pero respiro profundamente y entrecerró los ojos.

-¡Vete al diablo, Seiya! - exclamó.

\- Eso está mejor- dijo él con suavidad. Serena alzó una ceja.

-Deberías tener cuidado, o podría convertirse en mi frase favorita.

Seiya había creído que antes quería besarla pero, en esos momentos, la necesidad de tomar sus labios y besarlos hasta dejarla sin aliento casi abrumadora. De pronto le costó respirar, y vio que la mirada de Serena se oscurecía a la vez que el pulso de la base de su cuello se agitaba visiblemente. Ella también lo estaba sintiendo

Pero no puedes dejarse llevar. Serena aun estaba muy vulnerable después de haber revivido esa terrible historia, y el era un hombre capaz de aprovechamiento de esa circunstancia.

Se pasó una mano por el rostro y volvió la mirada hacia el mar. No iba a esperar mucho tiempo. Pronto encontrarás el momento y el lugar adecuado para conocer a la Doctora Serena Tsukino.


	4. Chapter 4

A la mañana siguiente Serena acudió a una cita con Seiya para enseñarle el barco. Había muchas cosas sobre él y que tenía mucho material con el que trabajar, desde una exesposa a la que Diamante había perdido el sentido de la vista hasta que las notas le salían en la universidad, pero nada que le sirviera demasiado para su propósito.

Entonces registraron que la carga de las mujeres del barco era trabajado en los cruceros de Diamante cuando Seiya era niño y, cuando lo habíamos dicho que iba a enseñarle el barco a este, la cocinera se había acordado de él.

Era un lugar ideal para el cual empezar, si se lograba que Seiya estableciera un contacto emocional con el Cristal de Plata, tal vez lograría que su corazón se involucrara en la decisión que tenía que tomar.

Seiya ya la esperaba en el puente en el que había quedado. Las manos apoyadas en las caderas y Serena no pudieron evitarlo que estaban más atractivas de lo que alguien tenía derecho a estarlo.

-¿Cual va a ser nuestra primera parada en esta misteriosa visita a la que tengo invitado? - Pregunté a modo de saludo.

-Vamos a empezar por el principio. Bajo cubierta en la cocina dos.

-Y yo que esperaba otro día de relajación nadando. . . Serena recordó el poderoso pecho de Seiya, desnudo y brillante bajo el sol a causa del agua. Trago saliva y volvió a la mirada.

-Puede que otro dia dijo mientras comenzaba a bajar las escaleras que los llevaban bajo cubierta.

Una vez en la cocina, no tardó en encontrar a su presa.

-Hola, Setsuna. Una mujer de mediana edad con las mejillas rosadas y ligeramente altas se volvió hacia ella con una sonrisa.

-Es un placer verla, Doctora Tsukino- dijo a la vez que tomaba cariñosamente las manos de Serena-. Debes ser el señor Kou, pero ya crecidito. Había oído comentar que estaba a bordo, pero no esperaba verlo. Seiya frunció ligeramente el ceño mientras le ofrecía la mano a Setsuna.

-¿Y nos conocíamos? -No espero que me recuerde, pero cuando era pequeño solía venir a menudo a la cocina del _Cristal_ _Princess_ a visitarme.

Seiya abrió los ojos de par en par.

-¿Señora Meiho? -La misma que viste y calza. -Solía darse cuenta de las galletas de pasas.

dijo Seiya con la mirada brillante.

-Eran sus favoritas- La expresión de setsuna se volvió repentinamente triste-. El sentido mucho la muerte de su tío. Era un buen hombre

-Gracias. Agradezco que diga eso - Seiya habló en un tono muy neutro, pero un momento a su alrededor y un bajó el tono - Supongo que seguir haciéndolo, ¿no? Setsuna sonrió.

\- No, pero ayer cuando me enteré de que venía, prepare unas pocas. Solo por si acaso, añadido, ligeramente ruborizada.

– No he vuelto a probar unas galletas tan buenas desde que tenía doce años –Seiya dedicó a la cocinera la sonrisa con la que probablemente conseguía todo lo que quería–. ¿Las tiene por aquí? – voy por una bolsa de papel. Mientras Setsuna se iba, Serena reprimió una sonrisa. Aún no había ganado, desde luego, pero acababa de dar un paso importante para lograr que Seiya pensara en el _Cristal de Plata_ como algo más que un montón de cifras.

Serena llevó a Seiya a su café favorito en la planta de las tiendas. Eligio una mesa exterior, desde donde se veia el ajetreo de los pasajeros entrando y saliendo de las tiendas.

–Voy a entrar a pedir. ¿Como te gusta el cafe? –Solo y doble. Cuando Serena regresó con los cafés y se sentó, Seiya abrió la bolsa y le ofreció una galleta.

–Ya sabias que Setsuna Meioh me daba galletas a escondidas cuando era niño ¿Verdad?

–Me lo dijo Diamante– confesó Serena. De echo, Diamante solía disfrutar contando historias de las vacaciones de su sobrino. Seiya se rio.

–Se que me has llevado deliberadamente a ver a Setsuna para que estableciera un contacto emocional con los empleados del barco. Serena sonrió angelicalmente.

–También quería que pusieras rostros a las personas que dependen de nosotros, las personas a las que afectara la decisión que tomemos.

Seiya tomó un sorbo de café y miró a Serena por encima del borde de la taza.

–Pero Setsuna conservaría su trabajo si el _Cristal de Plata_ se convierte en un hotel flotante. En ese sentido no tendría por que cambiar nada.

–Puede que a Setsuna no le interese el trabajo si el barco se ancla. Tiene hijos y nietos en Sidney y en Nueva Zelanda, y probablemente buscaría trabajo en otro barco que siguiera haciendo esas rutas.

Seiya frunció el ceño.

–¿Estás sugiriendo que debería de dirigir el futuro de mi empresa basándome en las preferencias de trabajo de Setsuna?

–No, claro que no. Solo te estoy ayudando a conocer el barco, a su tripulación y las circunstancias a las que tendrán que enfrentarse.–contestó serena, consciente de que debía dar pequeños pasos para lograr sembrar la duda en la mente de Seiya.

Aquello la llevó a pensar en su segundo paso –Ahora tengo trabajo, pero si quieres podemos quedar a las tres para ir a patinar sobre hielo, o a jugar tenis, o al golf. O puede que te apetezca practicar un poco de escalada.

Seiya se encogió de hombros .

– Prefiero el golf.

–Reconozco que solo se jugar el minigolf. ¿Qué te parece si echamos una partidas y las animamos con alguna apuesta? – pregunto Serena inocentemente, aunque aquel era otro cebo que ya tenía preparado.

–¿Que apostaremos?–pregunto Seiya, cuyo espíritu competitivo le hizo picar de inmediato.

Serena simuló pensar un momento antes de contestar.

– Si gano, tendrás que pasar un dia en el Spa del barco. Seiya frunció el ceño.

– Eso implica grandes toallas blancas y limón pegado por mi cara? De acuerdo – dijo Seiya a la vez que asentía lentamente–. Si ganas, pasare un dia en el Spa. Si gano yo, lo pasas tu. ¿Trato hecho?

– Trato hecho.

A las tres y media, Serena tomó el ascensor que llevaba a la cubierta principal, donde estaba la pista de minigolf. Vestía unos pantalones cortos con un top blanco sin mangas, zapatillas de deporte y una gorra de béisbol.

Acudía totalmente dispuesta a ganar, si lograba la victoria, Seiya pasaría un largo rato en el spa relajándose, generando recuerdos positivos del barco. Quería que se enamorara perdidamente del _Cristal de Plata,_ de manera que quisiera lo mejor para el barco y no pensara solo en el negocio.

Cuando salió del ascensor lo vio en la entrada de la pista, apoyado despreocupadamente contra el mostrador de recepción, con gafas de sol, los pies cruzados a la altura de los tobillos, y siendo objeto de las miradas de adoración que le estaba dedicando la jovencita rubia que atiende la recepción.

–Hola, Serena. Estaba comentando a Mina lo de nuestra apuesta.

La rubia cabellera de Mina se agito cuando asintió enfáticamente.

–Creo que es una idea genial. Buena suerte– dijo, sin apartar la mirada de Seiya. Serena sonrió con ironía. Al parecer, Seiya acababa de conseguir una admiradora, aunque debía admitir que no le extrañaba.

Tomaron sus palos de golf y una tarjeta de puntos y se encaminaron al comienzo de la pista mientras Mina les deseaba de nuevo suerte.

–Al parecer tienes tu propio grupo de admiradoras – dijo Serena mientras escribía sus nombres en las tarjetas.

– es una buena chica– dijo Seiya en tono agradable mientras fijaba la atención en el primer hoyo. Era relativamente plano y tenía forma de S –. Normalmente utilizo una moneda para decidir quien empieza, pero creo que las damas van primero.

–Muy bien – Serena sitúa la pelota en la pequeña cruz negra y se colocó en posición para golpear. Si lograba que la pelota rebotara en el lugar adecuado del lateral derecho de la primera curva, podría dejarla bastante cerca del hoyo. Golpeo un poco por delante del punto que buscaba, pero acercó la pelota hasta unos treinta centímetros del hoyo, lo cual no estaba mal.

Seiya se acercó más al punto adecuado de rebote, pero la pelota tampoco llegó a entrar y tuvo que utilizar otro golpe.

– Parece que estamos bastante igualados – comentó Serena.

– Solo ha sido un hoyo – dijo Seiya mientras ella anotaba los puntos en las tarjetas. Tras el siguiente hoyo, Seiya iba por delante, pero volvieron a empatar en el tercero, una empinada U.

–No juegas como un hombre que nunca hubiera estado en un campo de minigolf– dijo Serena. –¿Que puedo decir? Es un juego en que hay una pelota y yo soy un hombre.

–Una pareja perfecta– bromeó serena a la vez que miraba a Seiya de reojo. No había duda de que tenía el cuerpo de un atleta, hombros anchos, un musculoso torso que se afinaba al llegar a las caderas, bíceps y antebrazos poderosos . . . pero el minigolf necesitaba también de otras habilidades.

–Si– Seiya sonrió–. Pero me veo obligado a comentar que este juego sería accesible a los pasajeros aunque el barco estuviera anclado.

–Pero es mucho más divertido golpear la pelota en un barco en movimiento.

Seiya volvió la mirada hacia el océano, pensativo.

–Aceptaré tu palabra al respecto.

Cuando iban por el sexto hoyo Seiya le sacaba a Serena dos puntos de ventaja.

–Cuando vayas al spa, ¿Te harás manicura o la pedicura? – pregunto Seiya en tono inocente antes de volver a tirar–. Me gusta la idea de ver las uñas de tus pies pintadas de rojo. Serena espero a que estuviera a punto de golpear la bola.

–¿Tienes una relación fetichista con los pies femeninos? Seiya rió y golpeó mal la pelota.

–Oh, que lastima. . . – dijo Serena.

–Mmm– Seiya bajó la mirada hacia las sandalias de Serena–. Definitivamente rojas. . . o tal vez de un escarlata intenso.

–Solo me lleva dos golpes de ventaja señor Kou. Será mejor que se concentre y no se deje llevar por la imaginación.

Tras ganar en aquel hoyo, volvió a utilizar la táctica de la distracción cuando le llegó el turno a Seiya y acabaron empatados antes del último. Serena anotó los puntos mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Si pudiera lograr que Seiya se sometiera a los cuidados del spa, masaje con aceites cálidos, piedras calientes, sauna, tal vez se relajaba lo suficiente para estar más abierto a la posibilidad de permitir que el _Cristal de Plata_ siguiera navegando.

Todo lo que tenía que hacer era lograr que fuera allí, de manera que necesitaba ganar la partida. Cuadro los hombros y colocó la pelota en su lugar.

Seiya observó a Serena mientras se disponía a golpear. Era evidente que quería ganar, pero él ya había planeado como terminara el juego antes de haber empezado. Afortunadamente, el iba a jugar el noveno y último hoyo después de ella.

Serena logró completar aquel hoyo en cuatro golpes. Seiya pensó que podía hacerlo en tres, o en cuatro si cometía un error, real o forzado. Miro a Serena y murmuró:

–Deseame suerte.

–Por supuesto – dijo ella con dulzura–. Espero que te ganes tu dia en el spa.

–Aprecio tu apoyo– contesto Seiya con ironía antes de golpear la pelota. El fue bueno y le dejó en clara ventaja para ganar. . . algo que no entraba en sus planes.

Serena quería que pasara un dia en el spa, y él estaba dispuesto a hacerlo. . . aunque solo si ella también iba. Le intrigaba que, viviendo allí, no hubiera acudido nunca al spa, un lugar en el que las mujeres eran realmente mimadas. Miro de reojo sus encantadoras formas. ¿Se debería a las cicatrices? ¿Tendría problemas con su imagen? Frunció el ceño mientras se acercaba a la pelota.

¿Cuánto tiempo haría que nadie mimaba a aquella mujer, que no se consentía ningún capricho? Sospechaba que demasiado, y había llegado el momento de rectificar aquello.

Acababa de balancear el palo para golpear la pelota cuando Serena pregunto:

–¿Como van tus puntos?

Seiya golpeó mal la bola, que acabó muy lejos de su meta.

–Tu preocupación por mi salud es conmovedora– dijo mientras miraba la pelota con expresión burlona–, y también muy útil.

–No creerás que he tratado de distraerte, ¿No, señor Kou? Eso habría sido despreciable– Serena adoptó una expresión angelical–. Solo estaba preocupándome por un paciente.

Seiya se dispuso a dar el siguiente golpe.

–¿No te molesta la herida de la mano cuando sujetas el palo? –pregunto Serena a la vez que se situaba ante su campo de visión.

–Solo un poco– murmuró Seiya, concentrado en el siguiente golpe. Consiguió que la pelota rebotara donde pretende. No podía ganar, pero si empatar.

Solo necesito un golpe más para meter la bola.

¿Como hemos quedado, doctora?

–Empatados– contestó Serena con el ceño fruncido. No era aquel el resultado que había esperado.

Seiya sonrió.

–En ese caso, supongo que ambos tendremos que ir al spa.

Serena entrecerró los ojos.

–¿Porque tengo la sensación de que lo tenías planeado así? –Serena movió la cabeza y le dedicó una sonrisa de resignación–. Me la has jugado.

–Tal vez, pero si el spa es tan bueno como dices, entonces ambos hemos ganado.

Serena rió y Seiya sintió que su corazón y el mundo mismo se detenían un instante. La brisa le agitaba el pelo rubio a serena y sus preciosos ojos azules sonreían. Nada en el mundo habría podido impedir que se riera con ella. . . hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que le estaba pasando.

¡Había empezado a relajarse! Por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió que se estaba tomando unas vacaciones. Y eso a pesar de la pena de haber perdido recientemente al tío al que tanto había querido, y de no haber parado ni un segundo de trabajar, a pesar de saber que estaba implicado en unas importantes negociaciones con serena. Y , sobre todo, a pesar de haberse jurado a sí mismo que nunca volvería a dejarse llevar por su atracción por una mujer debido a lo vivido hacía tiempo atrás.

Se maldijo a sí mismo en silencio a la vez que todo su ser volvió a tensarse. Bajo el palo que sostenía en el hombro y miró a Serena a los ojos, asegurándose de adoptar la expresión que había adoptado con una simple conocida del mundo de los negocios.

– ¿Cual es el plan para esta noche?

Serena alzó las cejas, sorprendida por aquel evidente cambio de actitud. La alegría desapareció de su mirada y Seiya supo que se había debido a la repentina frialdad de su tono. Al parecer, ella también se relajaba más de la cuenta cuando estaba cerca de el. . . y tampoco le gustaba que le sucediera.

Serena dio un pequeño paso atrás y asintió con respetuoso desapego.

–Creo que te mereces una noche libre– dijo con la educada sonrisa que solía adoptar cuando estaba en su papel de doctora.

Seiya pensó que aquello era justo lo que quería. – ¿Porque malgastar la noche? –pregunto de todos modos antes de poder contenerse.

Serena se mordió el labio inferior y cuadró los hombros.

–Tengo mucho papeleo del que ocuparme y pensaba comer algo rápido. Pero podemos vernos después. ¿Quedamos a las siete al pie de las escaleras del vestíbulo principal?

Seiya asintió, convencido de que para entonces ya habria logrado volver a pensar con claridad. Porque, a partir de aquel momento, a lo único a lo que iba a dedicarse era a convencer a Serena Tsukino que le permitiera convertir el _Cristal de Plata_ en un hotel flotante. Se habían acabado las tonterías.

Tenía un importante negocio entre manos, y eso era lo único que contaba. Mientras esperaba a Seiya aquella tarde, Serena acarició instintivamente con los dedos el cuello festoneado de su top. Era nuevo, y lo más atrevido que se había puesto en los últimos años.

Dada su negativa a vestir algo llamativo desde la muerte de su esposo, ¿Sería un indicio de que estaba cambiando? Cuando vio a Seiya acercándose a ella, todo pensamiento voló de su mente. Se deslizó las palmas de las manos por la falda y se esforzó en mantener la calma.

La camisa azul cielo enfatiza la anchura de sus hombros y pecho. La necesidad de sentir aquella fuerza bajo sus manos se volvió casi irresistible.

–Buenas tardes, Serena – saludo Seiya con una abierta sonrisa –. Estás deslumbrante.

–Hola, Seiya– respondió ella con demasiado entusiasmo–. Gracias ¿Te apetece hacer algo en especial esta noche? ¿Asistir a alguno de los espectáculos que se ofrecen en el barco? ¿Ir a un bar especializado en los mejores vinos del mundo?

Seiya se metió la mano a los bolsillos. – Supongo que este barco tendrá alguna pista de baile ¿No?

– De hecho hay tres de estilos distintos– contestó Serena, aliviada al poder recuperar su papel de guia.

–A cuál sueles ir tu? Serena sintió que el estómago se le llenaba de mariposas.

–Yo. . . – empezó, pero tuvo que tragar saliva y empezar de nuevo–. Nunca voy a bailar. No se me da bien, pero estoy segura de que no tendrás ninguna dificultad en encontrar pareja.

–Prefiero bailar contigo– murmuró Seiya en un tono seductoramente grave, y a continuación le ofreció la mano a serena– baila conmigo.

Serena se quedó mirando la mano extendida. Era la mano de un hombre, y ningún hombre la había tomado de la mano desde su marido. Una invitación a bailar implicaba aún más contacto.

Hacía dos años que llevaba una vida de estricto celibato y prefería que las cosas siguieran así. Incluso en la improbable situación de que apareciera un hombre al que le dieran igual sus cicatrices, jamas volveria a arriesgarse a amar y a perder. De manera que, ¿Porque ir a bailar, o incluso a cenar con un hombre?

Porque había entrado en aquel juego de percepciones para convencer a Seiya de que permitiera que el _Cristal de Plata_ siguiera navegando, un juego que no tenía intención de perder. No podía echarse atrás por algo como un simple baile. Aunque, si era sincera, una parte de ella quería bailar con aquel hombre. ¿Tan mal estaría ceder por una vez?

Ignorando el temblor que sentía, tomó la mano de Seiya y lo llevó al Blue Moon. Diez minutos después, mientras Seiya la conducía con mano firme a la pista de baile, Serena tuvo que recordar como respirar.

Mientras la cantante interpretaba un viejo y romántico tema clásico, y tras sortear a varias parejas, alcanzaron el centro de la pista. Seiya se volvió hacia ella, invitando a acercarse. Serena trato de hacerlo, pero sus pies se negaron a obedecer.

Respiro profundamente y logró mover los pies hasta verse rodeada por los pacientes brazos de Seiya. Este debió sentir su tensión, pues la mantuvo a una respetable distancia cuando empezó a moverse por la pista.

–No muerdo– murmuró junto al oído de serena. Serena se mordió el labio inferior. Claro que seiya no mordía. Estaba siendo muy poco racional. Solo estaban bailando, como las demás parejas, como solía hacerlo ella.

Hizo un esfuerzo por relajarse y respirar profundamente. –Mejor– murmuró seiya.

Su tono alentador hizo que serena se sintiera más relajada entre sus brazos.

El aroma de la piel limpia de un hombre lleno su cabeza, a la vez que sentía la fuerza y anchura de sus hombros bajo las manos. El pulso le latía más rápido, y en aquella ocasión no se debió a la aprehensión.

Seiya la atrajo de un modo casi imperceptible hacia sí, y ella alzó la mirada a sus ojos azules.

–Lo siento– murmuró, sin saber exactamente qué decir.

–¿Porque? Me has ofrecido un dia muy entretenido y ahora estás bailando conmigo. No tienes nada de qué disculparte. En realidad debería darte las gracias.

El corazón se le derritio un poco ante la inesperada sensibilidad de Seiya. No podía haber elegido mejor pareja para su primera incursión en el terreno de las citas. Aquello no era una cita, desde luego, pero estaban haciendo todo lo que una pareja normal harían cuando salía. Tal vez, una vez que seiya se fuera, se esforzaba más con su vida social, no porque fuera a buscar una nueva relación de pareja, pero sí un poco de compañía. Tal vez había llegado el momento de ponerse en marcha.

Mientras bailaban, Seiya le situó una mano en la parte baja de la espalda y comenzó a deslizarse en pequeños círculos que hicieron que a Serena se le pusiera la carne de gallina. Cuando dieron un giro, la atrajo un poco mas hacia si. Aún quedaba un pequeño espacio entre sus cuerpos, pero serena podía sentir el calor que emanaba del de seiya, el roce de su aliento en la mejilla.

De pronto ya no quiso su amabilidad, su delicadeza. Quería que la estrechara con fuerza entre sus brazos, sentir su cuerpo presionado contra el de ella, besar y ser besada. Hacía tanto tiempo. . .

¿Cómo podía estar pensando aquellas cosas? ¿Cómo era posible que deseara ser besada por un hombre que no era su marido? Se detuvo, tambaleante, con la mente hecha un caos, y volvió a tensarse. Alzó una implorante mirada hacia Seiya.

–¿Te importaría. . . ?

–¿Quieres que te pida algo de beber? Interrumpió él con suavidad.– gracias– contestó serena, más agradecida por su actitud comprensiva que por el ofrecimiento de la bebida–. Una lima con soda.

Seiya la condujo hasta dos taburetes libres junto a la barra. Pidió la bebida para serena y un whisky para el. Luego miró despreocupadamente a su alrededor. Serena intuyo que lo hizo para darle más tiempo para recuperarse.

–¿Buscas a alguien en particular?– pregunto. –En realidad no– Seiya volvió a mirarla, todo encanto y relajación – Me he topado con algunos conocidos por los pasillos, pero tu eres la unica persona del barco a la que conozco.

–No me conoces, Seiya – dijo con suavidad, había tantas cosas sobre sí misma que él no podía entender. . .

–Yo creo que si– Seiya detuvo su mirada en los labios de serena –. O, al menos, estoy en proceso de conocerte.

Serena se humedece los labios, repentinamente secos. –¿También estás empezando a conocer mejor el _Cristal de Plata_?

–Creo que si. . . Cuando el camarero les llevó las bebidas, serena le dedicó una sonrisa y le dio las gracias llamándola por su nombre. Tras tomar un sorbo de su bebida, dejó el vaso en la mesa.

–¿Y puedo atreverme a tener esperanzas? – Estoy empezando a apreciar todas las comodidades de este barco – dijo Seiya, pero Serena no supo si hablaba en serio.

–¿Crees que merece seguir navegando por el pacífico sur?

– Comprendo tu punto de vista Serena, pero mi decisión debe ser una decisión de negocios. No puede basarse en el sentimentalismo. Serena le apoyó una mano en el antebrazo a Seiya.

– Si el barco da beneficios, tampoco tendrías que hacerlo por caridad. –No se nada de dirigir un crucero– Seiya apoyó una mano en la de Serena–. Si me tomo el tiempo de aprender, restare mi tiempo y mi energía de mis negocios, de manera que tengo que estar muy seguro.

Serena retiró su mano con el corazón encogido. Había pensado que iba a resultar un asunto sencillo convencer a Seiya de las ventajas de permitir que el _Cristal de Plata_ siguiera navegando, pero cada vez era más evidente que iba a tener que esforzarse mucho para lograr que aceptara su propuesta.

Seiya tomó un sorbo de su bebida antes de hablar.

-Hablame mas de ti, Serena.

-Hay temas de conversación más interesantes.

-Has dicho que no te conocia, y me gustaria llegar a conocerte.

-Pero eso no es necesario. No forma parte del negocio en el que estamos implicados. El tiempo es oro, y necesito que conozcas el _Cristal de Plata_ y a su tripulación. ¿Sabías Que tenemos un auditorio de tres plantas con espectáculos en vivo?

Seiya observó a Serena lenta y deliberadamente, y ella contuvo el aliento. Estaba decidiendo si seguir con el tema del que quería hablar o si liberarla del anzuelo.

-De acuerdo- dijo finalmente a la vez que alzaba su vaso -. Háblame de la tripulación.

Serena respiró, aliviada. Por el motivo que fuera , Seiya le estaba permitiendo cambiar de tema.

Seiya supo que estaba volviendo a perderla. Serena había empezado a relajarse mientras bailaban, pero algo le había hecho volver a encerrarse en sí misma. A pesar de saber que no era buena idea, una parte de él quería volver a tenerla entre sus brazos. Había sido un placer hacerlo. Hacía tiempo que no hacía nada tan agradable. Reprimió una maldición. Había llegado el momento de irse de allí.

–Apenas he visto las cubiertas superiores todavía. ¿Te importaría enseñarme las?

Serena asintió, claramente aliviada.

–Por supuesto.

Seiya apoyó una mano en la espalda de Serena mientras salían del club. La fina tela de su vestido se deslizaba suavemente sobre su piel y le hizo imaginar que en cualquier momento podría atraerla hacia sí y estrecharla entre sus brazos. . .

Apretó el puño con fuerza y luego relaje los dedos. ¿Cómo iba a ser capaz de mantener el control junto a ella durante tres semanas?

Las puertas transparentes del ascensor que llevaba a cubierta se abrieron y pasaron al interior mientras subían, Seiya se fue fijando en las plantas por las que pasaban. . . hasta que se dio cuenta que Serena estaba observando su reflejo. Contuvo el aliento. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron en el cristal, ella no apartó la mirada. Seiya sintió de pronto que el cuello de la camisa le apretaba.

Tras una eternidad, el ascensor redujo la marcha y las puertas se abrieron, disipando la tension que habia empezado a crearse.

–Esta es la segunda cubierta más grande– dijo Serena mientras salían. El momento mágico había pasado y volvió a entrar en modo de negocios mientras señalaba a su izquierda–. Aquella es la cubierta trece, la más alta, pero solo tiene un bar.

Seiya alzó la mirada y vio gente entrando y saliendo por la puerta del bar desde el que llegaba hasta ellos una animada música. Por el contrario, la cubierta en la que estaban, la número doce, estaba prácticamente vacía. Tan solo había otra pareja paseando, embelesados el uno en el otro.

–Parece bastante vacía – comentó.

– A esta hora casi todo el mundo está cenando, en el teatro o en el bar.

– O bailando – murmuró Seiya.

–O bailando– dijo Serena en tono neutro– pero durante el dia esta es una cubierta muy animada. La piscina suele estar llena y las tumbonas ocupadas por gente leyendo o simplemente relajándose. Seiya miró la piscina. Iba al gimnasio del edificio que tenía sus oficinas, pero no para divertirse, sino para mantenerse en forma.

–Supongo que te damos un chapuzón a diario en la piscina,¿No?

–No nado aquí– dijo Serena con suavidad.

Seiya se volvió hacia ella y se metió las manos a los bolsillos del pantalón.

–Nadaste conmigo en Nueva Zelanda.

–Normalmente prefiero hacerlo a solas – Serena se apartó y señaló a la izquierda–. ¿Has visto el tablero de ajedrez de tamaño natural?

Las piezas encajaron en aquel momento en la mente de Seiya. Era por sus cicatrices. Estaba acomplejada por ellas. Quiso tomarla por los hombros para decirle que no se preocupara, que unas pocas cicatrices no podrían estropear su belleza. Pero sabía que sus palabras caerán en oídos sordos. La miró un momento más antes de volverse hacia el tablero en cuestión.

–La verdad es que no lo he visto.

–¿Sabes jugar?

–Claro. ¿Y tu?

–Hace años que no lo practico. . . –Serena dudo un momento– pero, si quieres podemos echar una partida.

Seiya arqueo una ceja. Aquella era una evidente táctica de distracción.

–De acuerdo. Elijo las negras –Dijo a la vez que iba al lado opuesto del tablero. Serena situó uno de los peones centrales dos casillas adelante.

–Comienzo predecible– comento Seiya mientras situaba el caballo delante de su fila de peones.

Serena avanzó con otro peón. – Que sea predecible no quiere decir que sea equivocado. –Tal vez– Seiya movió un peón y aprovechó que Serena estaba concentrada en su segundo movimiento para observar, pero ella le dirigió una rápida y cohibida mirada. Era obvio que no le gustaba ser observada.

Seiya alzó la mirada al cielo cuando un destello llamó su atención. Un instante después estaba junto a Serena con un brazo en torno a su cintura, mientras con el otro señalaba hacia lo alto.

–Mira, una estrella fugaz.

–Oh– Serena siguió con la mirada la dirección de su dedo.

La sensación del cuerpo de Serena pegado al suyo le resultó hipnótica a Seiya. Absorta en el movimiento, estaba permitiendo que sus delicadas curvas se apoyaran contra el cuerpo de Seiya a la vez que apoyaba la cabeza contra su hombro.

–Formula un deseo– le murmuró él al oído.

«Un beso». En aquel momento, todo lo que quería Seiya era besarla, inclinarse y acariciar sus dulces labios. Sabía que no le convenía, pero la sangre le corrió con fuerza por las venas y empezó a sentir un creciente calor.

La estrella desapareció y el cielo nocturno volvió a quedar en completa calma. Pero Serena no se apartó. Una parte de Seiya no se atrevía a moverse y romper el embrujo, pero inclinó la cabeza hacia ella y fue recompensado cuando se estremeció.

–¿Sabes lo que he pedido?– susurro Seiya con voz ronca.

Serena cerró los ojos.

–Se supone que no debes decirlo si quieres que se cumpla.

–Tal vez– los labios de Seiya estaban tan cercas de la oreja de Serena que le rozaron el lóbulo cuando hablo–. Pero si supieras cuál era mi deseo, tal vez podrías concedermelo.

La besó con delicadeza en el cuello, justo debajo de la oreja. Serena se quedó muy quieta, sin tratar de apartarse.

–No tengo poderes para conceder deseos.

–No estoy seguro de eso– murmuró Seiya antes de besarla en la mandíbula.

Un pequeño sonido de protesta le escapó de los labios a pesar de que se inclino y beso con delicadeza los labios de Seiya, que tuvo que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos para no estrecharla entre sus brazos. Su cálido aliento le acarició el rostro cuando lo miro a los ojos, con la expresión de alguien que estuviera liberando una intensa batalla interior. Pero entonces inclinó la cabeza y le dio otro beso.

Su aroma se arremolinan en torno a los pensamientos de Seiya, impulsandolo a olvidar cualquier pensamiento racional, pero logró contenerse hasta que ella alzo su delicada barbilla por tercera vez. Aquel fue todo el permiso que necesitaba. Con un ronco gruñido, estrecho a Serena entre sus brazos y le dio un apasionado y profundo beso a la vez que deslizaba una mano por la curva de su cadera hasta el lateral de sus pechos. La había deseado desde el momento en que la había visto, pero en aquellos momentos anhelaba unirse a ella con una urgencia abrumadora, y estaba mostrándose tan receptiva a su beso. . .

–Serena . . . –murmuró roncamente cuando apartó los labios para tomar aire. Ella lo miró con una expresión repentinamente alerta, anonadada.

–Tranquila, no pasa nada– susurro Seiya a la vez que le deslizaba lentamente el pulgar por los húmedos labios.

Serena apartó los brazos con que había rodeado instintivamente el cuello de Seiya y los dejó caer a los lados.

–Si pasa– dijo tras dar un profundo suspiro–. No es esto lo que quieres. Seiya estuvo a punto de reír al escuchar algo tan alejado de la verdad.

– Mi cuerpo no está en absoluto de acuerdo con eso.

– Eso se debe a que ha sufrido un malentendido.

–Ah ¿Sí? – murmuró Seiya a la vez que atraía de nuevo a Serena hacia el.

Los ojos de Serena se oscurecieron un instante en respuesta a la presión de Seiya, pero enseguida parpadeo y el efecto desaparece.

–Tu cuerpo piensa que hay alguna posibilidad de que esto vaya más allá.

–Siento ser yo el que tenga que decirtelo, pero estoy seguro de que tu cuerpo está de acuerdo con el mio.

–Debes saber algo, Seiya.

–Te escucho– murmuró él sin apartar la mirada de los tentadores labios de Serena.

–Soy célibe.

Seiya se quedó momentáneamente desconcertado, pensando que no había escuchado bien.

–¿Célibe?– repitió con el ceño fruncido –. ¿Hablas en serio? Serena asintió a la vez que cruzaba los brazos bajo sus pechos.

– No quiero hacerte creer otra cosa, ni hacerte perder el tiempo.

–¿Hiciste alguna clase de voto cuando tu marido murió?

Serena respiró profundamente y se acercó a la barandilla. Seiya la siguió y apoyó los antebrazos en esta.

– No hice ningún voto, pero tampoco es ninguna frivolidad. Hablo en serio– Serena se volvió hacia él, ligeramente ruborizada. No le estaba resultando fácil compartir aquello.

–No besas como una persona célibe– murmuró Seiya.

–Siento lo del beso. Eso ha sido un error.

–No para mi.

–Es la primera vez que beso a alguien en dos años. No volverá a suceder– dijo Serena con firmeza. Cuando Seiya abrió la boca para protestar, alzó una mano para callarlo–. No hay nada que puedas decir o hacer para lograr que cambie de opinión. No pongas las cosas más difíciles intentándolo, por favor.

Seiya exhalo lentamente el aire a la vez que le situaba un rizo a Serena detrás de la oreja.

—Aunque me encantaría poder hacerte cambiar de opinión, respeto que hayas tomado tu decisión. Te hago preguntas porque estoy intrigado –Le acarició la frente con el índice–. ¿Se debe a tus cicatrices? ¿Dudas de que pueda desearte?

Serena negó lentamente con la cabeza.

-Es más complicado que eso, pero no me hagas mas preguntas, por favor. Eres la primera persona a la que le gusta decir, y solo lo hizo porque no quiero que las pierdas el tiempo persiguiendo algo imposible. Sus labios esbozaron una sonrisa que no resultó nada convincente. Ha tratado de atajar esto, pero eres muy persistente. Seiya le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Aprecio tu sinceridad. Estoy más decepcionado de lo que puedas imaginar, pero la desición es tuya.

-Gracias- susurro Serena.

Tras acompañarla hasta la puerta de su camarote se despidió de ella con un casto beso en la mejilla.


	5. Chapter 5

Serena se quedó paralizada al escuchar a través de la puerta entreabierta de su consulta la voz de la enfermera.

–Buenos días señor Kou– dijo.

Suspiro. Estaba claro que ya no podia darle mas largas

—Me gustaría ver a la doctora Tsukino en relación a los puntos que me dio en la mano.

Incluso desde la otra habitación, Serena sintió que la profunda voz de Seiya resonaba por todo su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos mientras su mente se llenaba de recuerdos de aquel beso, de sus caricias. . .

–Voy a ver si puede atenderlo.

Molly entró en la consulta y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas.

–¿Quieres que se lo mande a Tomoe? – susurro.

Por tentadora que fuera la idea, Serena sabía que no podía llevarla a cabo. Había pedido a molly y los demás miembros de la plantilla médica que la cubrieran en caso de que Seiya llamara. No había explicado porque y ellos habían sido lo suficientemente considerados como para no preguntarselo.

– No hay problema, molly– dijo a la vez que respiraba profundamente–. Hazlo pasar.

Seiya entró un momento después en la consulta con una mano en el bolsillo y la de la herida apoyada en el pecho. Serena permaneció tras el escritorio, agradecida por que eso la protegía según ella.

–Molly me ha dicho que necesitas que te vean la mano– dijo, tratando de mantener el tono más profesional posible.

Seiya arqueo una ceja antes de bajar la mirada hacia su mano.

—Creo que habría que echarle una mirada.

–Desde luego– dijo Serena sonriendo–. ¿Molly?

¿Puedes venir un momento? La enfermera apareció en el umbral.

–¿Sí, doctora Tsukino?

–El señor Kou está preocupado por su mano. ¿Puede quitarle la venda y ver si hay señales de infección mientras yo abro su informe en la pantalla, por favor? Molly asintió y Serena vio que contenía una sonrisa mientras se lavaba las manos. Seiya frunció el ceño. Serena se sintió absurdamente satisfecha por haber logrado descentrar un poco.

—Señor Kou, sientese aqui para que pueda verle la mano, por favor.– dijo la enfermera. Tras quitarle la venda, vio que el color de la herida era de un rosa muy saludable.

–No hay indicios de inflamación ni de infección. ¿Ha sentido algún dolor? Seiya volvió la mirada hacia Serena mientras contestaba.

–No me duele, pero tampoco podría decir que las cosas hayan ido demasiado bien. Serena sintió que el estómago se encogió al captar el doble significado de sus palabras. Miró rápidamente a molly. Afortunadamente, no parecía haber captado nada. Volvió a concentrar su atención en la pantalla.

—Ya ha pasado suficiente tiempo como para que se le puedan quitar los puntos. Ocúpate de ello, Molly por favor. Mientras la enfermera retiraba los puntos de la herida de Seiya, Serena hizo algunas anotaciones en la ficha.

Cuando terminó, Molly se levanto, se quito los guantes y miró a serena.

—¿Me necesita para algo mas?

—No, gracias Molly.

Cuando la enfermera salió, Serena se levantó y se volvió hacia Seiya.

—Si eso es todo . . . – dijo.

—No has devuelto mi llamada.

—Aún no he tenido tiempo.

—Has estado evitando– dijo Seiya con suavidad a la vez que daba un paso hacia ella–. Ya me aclaraste las cosas y te dije que respetaba su decisión. ¿Que nos impide pasar tiempo juntos?

Serena sintió que se ponía a temblar por dentro, consciente de que aquel era un momento crucial. Y tenía que ser totalmente sincera. Se humedece los labios.

—¿No esperes más?

—No me importaría que hubiera algo más, pero creo que eso ya lo sabes.

—No hay futuro conmigo, Seiya.

—Eso puedo aceptarlo. No busco un futuro pero sí me gustaría explorar lo que tenemos aquí y ahora.

Serena apoyó una mano sobre los tensos músculos de la parte trasera de su cuello. Seiya tampoco estaría interesado en algo temporal si supiera el aspecto que tenía bajo la ropa.

—Además – continuó Seiya–, se supone que me estaban convenciendo de los méritos de mantener el _Cristal de playa_ navegando. ¿También vas a renunciar a eso?

–No– susurro Serena.

– Te resultará mucho más difícil convencerme desde la otra punta del barco.

–Yo . . . – Serena hizo una pausa y tragó saliva – solo había pensado que necesitabamos distanciarnos un poco.

–Pero eso ya lo hemos superado, ¿No? – dijo Seiya a la vez que se llevaba una mano a la barbilla. Serena suspiró profundamente.

–Tal vez.

Seiya asintió una sola vez, como si acabaran de aclarar definitivamente las cosas.

–He estado pensando en lo que dijiste anoche.

–Suponía que lo harías, pero no . . .

– Es por tus cicatrices, ¿Verdad? Tu celibato se debe a que crees que ningun hombre podria desearte.

Serena sintió que se encogió por dentro. Una cosa era pensar en ello y otra muy distinta que Seiya le expusiera abiertamente sus inseguridades, pero no podía mentir.

–En parte –dijo, sin elaborar su respuesta. No estaba preparada para hablar del dolor de amar y perder al ser amado con Seiya Kou ni con nadie.

Seiya dio otro paso hacia ella.

—Supongo que debe ser muy duro desnudarse por primera vez después de lo que has sufrido. Debe ser muy difícil creer que no vas a ser rechazada.

—Si– dijo Serena con voz apagada. La actitud comprensiva de Seiya estaba siendo su perdición.

—Puedes confiar en mi, Serena – dijo Seiya a la vez que avanzaba un poco más.

—Se que lo dices sinceramente, pero no sabes . . . no sabes.

—Serena . . . – Seiya la miró con una preocupación tan genuina que Serena sintió que su determinación empezaba a flaquear.

—¿Y si te garantizo que mi camarote estara en completa oscuridad? –Seiya alargó una mano para tomarle el rostro delicadamente y hacer que lo mirara–. ¿Cambiaría tu respuesta si contaras con eso? Serena cerró los ojos.

Resultaba estimulante saber que Seiya la deseaba tanto como para buscar el modo de que se sintiera segura mientras compartían algo tan íntimo. Tan íntimo como hacer el amor con el.

El corazón pareció detenerse un instante. Darien había sido su único amante, y ella había jurado ante dios que seria el ultimo. Pero su marido se había ido para siempre. Las cicatrices de su cuerpo le habían servido para no tener que enfrentarse a aquella decisión . . . pero ahora estaba Seiya. ¿Podía aceptar lo que le estaba ofreciendo?

—Esta noche voy a cenar en mi camarote. Reúnete conmigo.

—¿Y si digo que no a tu oferta de apagar las luces?

—Sea cual sea tu decisión, serás bienvenida a compartir la cena conmigo. Preferiría que tu respuesta fuera un sí –añadió Seiya con una sonrisa–, pero aceptaré y respetare un no. Además, aun tenemos muchas cosas que hablar sobre el barco.

Serena pensó que tal vez estaba haciendo una montaña de un grano de arena. Se habían besado. Ella le había dicho que no tienen futuro. Seiya lo había aceptado. Era hora de seguir adelante.

—Ya te avisare con lo que decida.

—Mientras, piensa en eso – Seiya se inclinó hacia ella lentamente y la beso con firme delicadeza en los labios. Serena sintió que un intenso calor le invadía cada célula de su cuerpo y gimió. El empuje de la lengua de Seiya, el contacto de sus brazos en la cintura, su aroma rodeandola . . . Estaba perdida.

Cuando empezaba a temblar de necesidad, Seiya suavizó su beso y se apartó.

—De acuerdo– murmuró Serena con voz temblorosa, y vio que Seiya sonreía satisfecho antes de volverse y salir de la consulta. El estómago se le encogió al darse cuenta que tal vez había sobrevalorado su capacidad para manejar a Seiya Kou.

Cuando Serena llamó a la puerta de Seiya aquella noche no estaba más segura que aquella mañana en la cosulta sobre lo que hiba hacer.

Una vez tomada su decisión sería imposible dar marcha atrás. Y si Seiya reacciona mal ante su cuerpo, si se mostraba horrorizado, o si se apiadó de ella.

¿sería capaz de seguir negociando con él sobre el futuro del barco, o se sentía tan avergonzada y dolida que le resultaría imposible seguir haciéndolo?

La puerta se abrió a la primera llamada y Seiya apareció en el umbral. Vestía una ropa negra y un pantalón color habano que le sentaban de maravilla. Por un instante, ninguno de los dos se movió ni dijo nada. Finalmente, Seiya se inclinó hacia Serena y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

—Me alegra que hayas venido.

—¿Pensabas que no lo haría?

—Esperaba que lo hicieras, pero he aprendido a no dar nada por sentado contigo.

Tras pasar al interior, Serena se fijó en la suave luz reinante, en las velas, en las dos copas que había sobre la mesa. El escenario estaba preparado para una escena de seducción, pero no quería pensar aun en lo podria suceder.

Seiya señaló la botella de vino blanco que había en un cubo con hielo.

—¿Qué te parece si sirvo dos copas mientras organizo la cena? Setsuna me ha enviado una cesta con instrucciones aparentemente infalibles.

—Claro –dijo Serena, agradecida por tener que hacer algo con sus manos; el mero hecho de estar cerca de Seiya Kou la alteraba profundamente. Su tensión se alivió ligeramente mientras servía las copas, pero regresó cuando llevo las copas a la zona de la cocina, donde Seiya estaba aderezando la ensalada. Al fijarse inevitablemente en la solidez y anchura de sus hombros, sintió el impulso de deslizar las manos por ellos. Seguro que eran fuertes, y cálidos, y suaves . . . El pulso le latía aceleradamente. Si aceptara la proposición de Seiya podría acariciarle los hombros esa misma noche.

—¿Quieres tomar tu vino aquí? –pregunto, sintiendo la boca repentinamente seca.

—Claro –Seiya dejo los utensilios que estaba utilizando en la barra y acepto la copa que le ofrecía Serena–. Por las posibilidades –dijo a la vez que la acercaba a la de Serena para brindar.

—Por las posibilidades – repitió ella.

Brindaron y, mientras tomaba un sorbo de su vino , Seiya miró a Serena a los ojos por encima del borde de la copa. Sus ojos azules la atraían como un imán. No tenía sentido negarlo: deseaba a Seiya, lo deseaba intensamente. Bebió un poco de vino sin apartar la mirada, pero el líquido no sirvió para apagar el fuego.

Seiya dejó su copa en la barra, la rodeo con un brazo por la cintura y la beso. Serena entrelazo los dedos en su pelo, sosteniéndolo contra sí mientras él le deslizaba la mano hacia la nuca para hacer lo mismo.

—Serena . . . – murmuró Seiya contra su boca –te deseo tanto que apenas puedo ver. Reacia, serena empezó a apartarse. No quería alentarlo, pero él la retuvo contra sí con una mano firme.

—Deja que baje las luces. Deja que te haga el amor –dijo Seiya con voz ronca. Serena sintió un tenso nudo de pánico en la garganta, pero trago saliva para apartarlo. Deseaba aquello, deseaba a Seiya y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, el deseo fue más intenso que el miedo.

—Sí –susurro, y luego repitió con más fuerza–: Si.

—Te prometo que no te arrepentiras –los ojos de Seiya perecieron destellar cuando sonrio–. Aunque tengamos que cenar más tarde de lo planeado.

Tomo a Serena de la mano y la llevó al dormitorio, donde tan solo había una pequeña lámpara encendida en un rincón. Bajo aquella tenue luz parecia un angel caido, con su pelo negro azabache enmarcando el rostro, los ojos brillantes de deseo, su fuerte nariz, y aquella boca . . . La respiración de Serena se agito al pensar que ya conocía la magia que era capaz de crear con aquellos labios.

Como si le hubiera leído los pensamientos, Seiya se inclinó para besarla, pero se apartó.

—Si quieres que pare, dímelo –murmuró tras besarla de nuevo–, pero pienso asegurarme de que no necesites hacerlo –añadió antes de pulsar un botón que hizo que la luz se apagará.

Serena sintió en los oídos los fuertes latidos de su corazón, consciente de que aquel era un momento crucial en su vida. Si seguía adelante con aquello, nada volvería a ser lo mismo. Pero no podía irse . . .

Se puso de puntillas y le beso cautelosamente los labios a Seiya. Tenía que demostrarle que aquello era elección suya, que sabía lo que quería, y lo que quería era a él.

Un ronco gruñido resonó en el pecho de Seiya cuando recibió el beso, pero no se movió envalentonada, Serena le tiró con delicadeza del labio inferior con los dientes y deslizó una mano hacia los hombros que había estado mirando hacía unos momentos.

Cuando Seiya la rodeo con un brazo por la cintura y la estrechó con firmeza contra su cuerpo, Serena suspiro. Sentía el cuerpo pesado, dulcemente drogado por su beso.

Seiya le hizo volverse hasta que quedó de espaldas a él. Luego le hizo alzar los brazos con delicadeza y le alzó lentamente la blusa. La protección de la oscuridad y de tenerlo a sus espaldas permitió que Serena se entregará a las sensaciones y dejara a un lado sus temores. Cuando la blusa cayó a sus pies, Seiya deslizó las manos por sus brazos aún alzados, por sus costados, hasta detenerse en su cintura. Ella estuvo a punto de derretirse.

—Me he vuelto loco deseándote –le murmuró Seiya en el oído.

Una intensa conciencia sexual le recorrió la espalda a Serena. En aquel instante solo existían ellos dos. Bajo los brazos y se apoyó contra el cálido y cálido pecho de Seiya. Su corazón latía con tal fuerza que casi pudo sentir cómo resonaba en su cuerpo.

Tras soltar el cierre del sujetador, deslizó los tirantes por los brazos de Serena, que sintió el contacto del cálido aire de la habitación en sus sensibilizados pechos. Seiya le apoyó las manos en los costados y Serena se tenso cuando noto que encontraba su primer cicatriz. Era posible que Seiya hubiera dicho que no le importaban, pero encontrarse con la realidad podía ser muy distinto. Apenas respiro mientras le acariciaba con los dedos la piel de las costillas y la clavícula.

—Eres preciosa, Serena –susurro con la voz ronca de deseo.

—Pero las . . . Seiya le apoyó un dedo en los labios para acallarla.

—Las cicatrices son la prueba de tu asombrosa fuerza interior, la fuerza que te permite soportar algo tan terrible. Y yo encuentro esa fuerza seductora e irresistible.

Tras escuchar esas palabras, Serena fue capaz de liberar la pasión que durante tanto tiempo había tenido bajo llave.

Se volvió entre los brazos de Seiya y lo beso sin ocultar el deseo y la necesidad que aquel hombre despertaba en ella. Y él le devolvió el beso con la misma pasión. O incluso con más.

Serena sintió que un líquido parecido a la lava le recorría el interior del cuerpo mientras Seiya lo recorría con su mano en busca de la cremallera de su falda. El roce de la tela de esta cuando cayó a sus pies resultó casi tan erótico como sus caricias, casi.

Seiya introdujo los dedos en la cintura elástica de sus panties y se las bajo. Serena salió de ellas y se quitó los zapatos. Nunca la habían desnudado tan erótica y meticulosamente .

—¿Y tu? –murmuró a la vez que llevaba una mano al cinturón de Seiya.

El le retiró la mano con delicadeza.

—Se que es una actitud egoísta, pero dame unos minutos para conocer tu cuerpo. No puedo verlo, asi que necesito explorarlo para descubrirlo.

Serena se mordió el labio y retiró las manos del cinturón para ofrecerle el tiempo que pedía. Seiya inclinó la cabeza y le acarició el cuello con los labios a la vez que deslizaba las manos por su piel. Cada vez que sus dedos encontraron una cicatriz se inclinaba a besarla con ternura, y Serena sentía que un trocito de su corazón se derretía.

El calor de la lengua de Seiya en el costado de uno de sus pechos le hizo dar un grito de sorpresa. A continuación, Seiya tomó aquel pecho en una de sus manos mientras deslizaba la mano hacia donde más lo necesitaba Serena.

—Ahora es mi turno –dijo Serena.

—Nuestro turno –susurro Seiya junto a su oído antes de tomar el lóbulo entre los labios.

Serena sintió que las piernas le cedían y Seiya la guía de espaldas hacia la cama. Se inclinó un momento para apartar las sábanas y luego le hizo tumbarse. Serena no quería soltarlo, de manera que lo arrastró consigo. No entendia como habia podido esperar tanto. En aquellos momentos, Seiya era todo lo que había necesitado siempre.

—Seiya . . . –empezó, pero no tenía palabras completar la frase, para explicar lo que estaba sintiendo. El la beso en los labios y luego se apartó.

—Espera un momento. Enseguida vuelvo –dijo. Serena sintió una intensa frustración al dejar de sentir el calor de su cuerpo. Escucho el sonido que hizo la ropa de Seiya mientras se desnudaba, seguido del cajón al abrirse y cerrarse y del envoltorio del preservativo al ser abierto.

—Apenas he podido pensar en otra cosa estos días –dijo seiya con voz ronca cuando volvió a su lado.

—Yo tampoco –admitió Serena. Seiya se quedó muy quieto.

—Pensaba que no era lo correcto –Serena busco con una mano el rostro de Seiya. Quería que supiera que sus palabras eran totalmente sinceras–. Pero también he pensado en ello. Y también he soñado con ello, contigo . . .

—Serena . . . –susurro Seiya antes de dejar un rastro de besos en el cuello, en la clavícula, en los pechos. Ella fue consciente de que sus labios habían rosado cicatrices, pero en el momento que tomó entre sus labios la excitada cima de unos de sus pechos, olvido por completo las cicatrices y se perdió en las exquisitas sensaciones que le estaba despertando Seiya a ella con su lengua y sus dientes.

Llena de deseo, lo acarició en todas las partes que pudo alcanzar, le deslizó los dedos por el pecho, las uñas, el abdomen, rodeo con la mano su cálido y firme sexo . . .

Lo necesitaba y deseaba con una desesperación que solo podía igualarse a la necesidad que él estaba manifestando por ella. Susurrando su nombre, arqueó las caderas hacia el.

Cuando Seiya la penetró, lenta y profundamente, Serena sintió que todo su cuerpo se estremecía, abrumado por las sensaciones, necesitando más, urgiendo a seguir. Seiya empezó a moverse despacio, pero ella lo rodeo instintivamente con las piernas por las caderas y murmuró:

—Más . . .

Un ronco gemido escapó de la garganta de Seiya a la vez que sus movimientos se volvían más rápidos, más profundos, más intensos. La oleada de placer que comenzó a crecer en el interior de Serena la alzo mas y mas alto, hasta romper y, durante un instante perfecto, permaneció suspendida en el tiempo y el espacio, fuera del mundo, en un lugar en el que lo unico que existia era el placer y Seiya.

Con un empujón final, Seiya la siguió hasta aquel lugar y Serena lo rodeo firmemente con sus brazos deseando que aquel momento no terminara nunca.

Unos minutos después seguía entre sus brazos, y él entre los de ella, temblando a causa de la intensidad de lo que acababan de compartir. Y serena comprendió que Seiya estaba en lo cierto, que no se arrepentía en absoluto de lo sucedido. Había dado un paso gigante para seguir adelante con su vida al permitirse volver a tener relaciones sexuales con un hombre, pero ¿Que haría con su vida cuando Seiya se fuera?

Tras pedir dos cafés al camarero, Seiya volvió a mirar a Serena. Una pequeña sonrisa curvaba sus labios mientras observaba la preciosa playa de arena blanca frente a la que se encontraban. Las vistas que había desde aquel exclusivo restaurante francés eran espectaculares, pero él estaba más interesado en observar a Serena. Estaba resplandeciente, irradiando serenidad y felicidad, y le gustaba pensar que él era parte de la causa. De lo que no tenía ninguna duda era de que ella era responsable de cómo se sentía él, y no recordaba haberse sentido nunca tan satisfecho.

Serena había acudido a su camarote las pasadas noches y, a pesar de la oscuridad que necesitaba para relajarse, había hecho el amor cada vez con una intensidad más asombrosa. Serena volvió la cabeza y sus miradas se encontraron. Una relajada sonrisa le curvó los labios.

—Doy 10 dlls por tus pensamientos –dijo.

—No estaba pensando en nada en especial –contestó Seiya, temeroso de lo que pudiera salir de su boca en aquellos momentos–. Háblame de cómo fue la experiencia de criarse en un barco.

—Fue genial –la mirada de Serena se suavizó con los recuerdos –. Tenía sus ventajas y sus desventajas por supuesto, pero me encantaba.

—¿Cuales eran las desventajas? Serena se encogió de hombros.

—Que siempre tenía que comportarme bien cuando no estaba en el camarote y la falta de otros niños con quien jugar.

— ¿No jugabas con los niños de los pasajeros? El camarero llegó en aquellos momentos con los cafés y Serena espero que se fuera para contestar.

—A veces, pero eran pocos y solo venían de vez en cuando. Mis padres solo trabajan en cruceros de lujo cuyos clientes suelen ser sobretodo parejas o personas jubiladas.

Seiya tomo la mano que Serena tenía sobre la mesa para disfrutar de la deliciosa sensación que le producía el contacto con su piel. Tres noches con Serena Tsukino no habían bastado para saciar el deseo que sentía por ella.

Estaba seguro que no tardaría en convencerla para que le dejara tener la luces encendidas. Era preciosa, y sabia que no le afectaría ver las cicatrices que ya había palpado con las manos. Quería ver la expresión de sus ojos azules cuando la penetraba, su rostro cuando perdía el control . . . Pronto, se dijo con un estremecimiento de anticipación.

—¿Y cuáles eran las ventajas? Serena tomó un sorbo de su café antes de contestar.

—Ver el mundo. Pasar mucho tiempo con mis padres. Conocer a gente interesante. Cuando era pequeño, Seiya había fantaseado con tener una infancia similar a la que había descrito Serena.

—¿Bajabas a menudo a tierra? Serena asintió.

—Mi madre y yo vivimos en tierra hasta que cumpli tres años, que fue cuando mi padre ascendió a capitán y pudo llevar a mamá a bordo. Durante las vacaciones, solía visitar a mis primos y a mis abuelos.

—Envidio tu infancia –dijo Seiya.

Serena arqueo una ceja. —¿En serio?

—Tuve una hermana. Kakyuu –incluso tras los años pasados, volver a pronunciar aquel nombre era doloroso para Seiya. Por eso casi nunca hablaba de ella.

Serena frunció el ceño con expresión preocupada.

—¿Murió? —Cuando yo tenía trece años –dijo Seiya con frialdad, como si así pudiera contrarrestar el viejo dolor –. Se ahogó en la playa.

—Oh, Seiya, cuanto lo siento.

—Resulta irónico que la familia que hizo su fortuna gracias a los barcos perdiera una hija en el mar.

Serena permaneció un momento en silencio.

—¿Fue entonces cuando tu padre decidió retirarse del negocio de los barcos?

—No. A mi padre le había asustado el agua desde que era niño, y cuanto heredó transformar su negocio para dedicarse a los hoteles.

—Oh, Seiya. Su muerte debió ser un golpe muy duro para ti.

—Peor que duró –Seiya carraspeo antes de continuar –. Un mes después me enviaron a un internado. Yo no era la clase de niño que mis padres querían tener cerca –añadió Seiya a la vez que volvía la mirada hacia el mar, negándose a permitir que aquel recuerdo siguiera ejerciendo influencia sobre el.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Kakyuu era la hija perfecta. Sabía instintivamente cómo complacerlos siempre. Yo era más . . . Retador.

—Y supongo que te volviste aún más retador tras la muerte de tu hermana.

Seiya sonrió.

—Podría decirse algo así.

Los ojos de serena destellaron de rabia, y Seiya pensó que era muy agradable tenerla de su parte. Serena entrecerró los ojos.

—Así que en un mes perdiste prácticamente a toda tu familia

—Excepto a Diamante –aclaró Seiya–. Lo veía cada vez que atracaba en Sidney, venía a sacarme del colegio durante un dia –aquellos días eran algunos de los mejores recuerdos de la infancia de Seiya. No hacían nada especialmente excitante, pero Diamante era muy divertido y sabía hacerle reír.

—Ahora entiendo porque envidias mi infancia. Querías que Diamante te sacara del colegio y te llevara a vivir al barco con el –Serena le dedicó una mirada realmente cálida con sus ojos azules.

—Me dijo que no se permitía vivir a los niños a bordo –Seiya había empezado a preguntarse si Diamante había estado protegiendo a su hermano, que nunca habría consentido algo así.

—Yo tuve la infancia que tu querías. Crecí a bordo de un barco con unos padres que querían tenerme a su lado. Y también pude estar cerca de Diamante en sus últimos años.

Seiya esbozo una sonrisa.

—Eso parece.

—Lo siento, Seiya –dijo Serena a la vez que se inclinaba hacia el–. Tu infancia debió ser muy dura. Seiya hizo un gesto desenfadado con la mano para alejar su preocupación. No la necesitaba.

—Aquello me enseñó a no fiarse nunca de nadie, una lección muy importante –las personas podían prometer el mundo, pero nunca estaban a su lado en los momentos duros. Tenía amigos, por supuesto, incluyendo a sus compañeros del internado, Taiki y Yaten, pero él no pensaba depender nunca más de otra persona, ni permitir que se acercaran demasiado a su corazón.

—¿Y las relaciones? Una buena relación necesita confianza, y supongo que eso es algo que uno obtiene cuando encuentra su alma gemela.

–¿Alma gemela? Seiya tuvo que contenerse para no romperse a reír.

—No se me dan bien las relaciones. No estoy interesado en desnudar mi alma ante otra persona, y según dicen, eso es importante –a pesar de ello, Seiya no recordaba haberle contado a nadie más la historia de Kakyuu, ni qué había querido irse a vivir con Diamante, ni siquiera a su exesposa, Michiru, lo que probablemente resultaba muy revelados sobre lo que había sido su matrimonio.

Había algo en Serena que le hacía bajar la guardia en exceso, iba a tener que estar muy atento para asegurarse de que ninguno de los dos pretendiera profundizar demasiado en la relación. Tamborileo con los dedos sobre la mesa mientras organizaba cuidadosamente en su cabeza lo que iba a decir.

—Necesito que comprendas que cualquier relación conmigo solo puede ser temporal.

Serena bajó la mirada.

—¿Piensas estar siempre solo?

—A Diamante le fue bien así, y a mi no tiene por que irme peor –tendría compañía femenina ocasional y contaba con un buen grupo de amigos. Estar solo no significaba sentirse solo.

—¿No crees que es posible que sientas cierto rechazo hacia el _Cristal de Plata? –_ pregunto Serena con delicadeza–. A fin de cuentas, la persona con la que querías irte a vivir no paraba de dejarte por un barco y no te dejaba seguirlo. ¿No te parece que ese rechazo podría hallarse tras tu determinación de anclar el barco?

Seiya permaneció un momento en silencio. Aquellas palabras sonaban a psicología de aficionados, pero probablemente había algo de cierto en ellas. ¿Estaría tratando de cumplir un sueño de adolescente dejando anclado el _Cristal de Plata_?

Se encogió de hombros.

—¿Quien sabe como funciona el subconsciente. En cualquier caso , dejar anclado el _Cristal de Plata_ y convertirlo en un hotel flotante parece un plan económicamente viable –se pasó una mano por la barbilla–. ¿Qué sabes sobre los hoteles flotantes?

—Solo he visto fotos y he escuchado algunos comentarios.

—Mi equipo ha terminado de trabajar en los planes preliminares para transformar el _Cristal de Plata_ y necesito echarles un vistazo, lo que implica que tendré que volar a Melbourne uno de estos días y pasar la noche allí. Ven conmigo. Cuando me lo pediste, te concedo tres semanas para que trataras de convencerme de tus planes para el _Cristal de plata_ son los mejores. Supongo que es razonable que espere que tu hagas lo mismo, y solo te pido un par de días.

Serena suspiró y asintió.

—Hablaré con los médicos que suelen sustituir a souchi y a mi durante las vacaciones para saber cuándo están disponibles. Debía convencer a Serena de que lo mejor era convertir el _Cristal de Plata_ en un hotel flotante, y debía hacerlo antes de que alguno de los dos llegara a desarrollar un fuerte apego emocional por el otro.


	6. Chapter 6

Aquella noche, Serena y Seiya regresaron al camarote después de cenar.

—¿Cafe? –le pregunto Seiya una vez en el camarote, aunque la mirada que le dedicó reveló su escaso interés en la bebida.

—No, gracias –Serena trato de reprimir una sonrisa que se escapó de todos modos.

—¿Te, vino? –continuo Seiya mientras se aflojaba la corbata.

—No –Serena se acercó a él hasta quedar a escasos centímetros.

—Entonces, ¿No quieres nada?

Serena apoyó las manos en el pecho de Seiya.

—Oh, si que quiero algo. Algo por lo que he estado desesperada toda la velada.

—Te habrían servido lo que hubieras querido en la mesa del capitán –dijo Seiya a la vez que la tomaba por la barbilla. ¿Qué es lo que tanto querías y que no podían ofrecerte?

—Esto –contestó Serena, y a continuación beso a Seiya lenta y concienzudamente, como había deseado hacerlo durante la cena.

Sin apartar sus labios de los de ella, Seiya la tomó en sus brazos y la subió al dormitorio.

El la dejo en la cama y se tumbó sobre ella.

—Ahora, besame otra vez.

Serena obedeció gustosa, y le demostró toda la pasión que le despertaba.

—Quiero verte cuando haga el amor contigo –

Murmuró Seiya con voz ronca.

Serena sintió que se le helaba la sangre. ¿Acaso no entendía Seiya lo imposible qué era aquello para ella? Una inmediata tensión se apoderó de ella. Le aparto lentamente los brazos del cuello y los deslizó hasta su cintura.

—¿No te basta con lo que tenemos?

—Lo que hemos compartido ha sido genial, pero quiero ver tu rostro cuando llegas al orgasmo, quiero verte mientras estoy dentro de ti. Serena cerró los ojos, imaginando la escena que estaba describiendo Seiya. Ella también habría dado cualquier cosa por ver su rostro en aquellos momentos.

Volvió el rostro y contempló el cielo nocturno que se veia atraves de la ventana del camarote.

—Lo siento, Seiya. No puedo.

Seiya le tomo la barbilla y le volteo muy delicadamente para que lo mirara de nuevo.

—Crees que sere incapaz de enfrentarme al aspecto de tu cuerpo –dijo Seiya con suavidad, aunque con un matiz de acusación, o tal vez incluso de dolor en la voz.

—Si me desnudara ante ti, no seria capaz de relajarme ni de disfrutar de lo que estuviéramos haciendo –contestó Serena, tensa.

Al ver la comprensiva mirada que le dedicó Seiya, empezó a relajarse.

—De acuerdo –dijo el animadamente antes de besarla en la punta de la nariz–. Nuevo plan: dejaste el vestido puesto –añadió a la vez que le deslizaba una mano bajo la falda para bajarle las pantys–. Al menos asi podre verte la cara.

Aquella posibilidad se abrió ante Serena como una brillante joya. Ella tambien podria mirarlo durante aquellos íntimos momentos, ver su expresión cuando alcanzara el orgasmo… El pulso le latía desbocado.

—Si consiento en lo de las luces, ¿Obtendré alguna recompensa? –Serena terminó de deshacer el nudo de la corbata de Seiya y la arrojó al suelo–. Si quieres las luces encendidas tendrás que desnudarte del todo –Serena le deslizó la punta de la lengua por el labio superior y contempló la reacción de Seiya.

Seiya parpadeo lentamente y esbozo una sonrisa.

—Está claro que sabes negociar.

—Y tienes que quitarla ahora, antes de empezar. Seiya rió.

—Voy a tener que andarme con ojo cuando sigamos negociando sobre el _Cristal de Plata–_ dijo a la vez que se sentaba en el borde de la cama y empezaba a desnudarse.

Serena alargó la mano para acariciarle la piel, los días anteriores no había podido verle el cuerpo y, teniendo en cuenta lo en forma que estaba, era una lástima. Un ardiente estremecimiento le recorrió la espalda.

— He cambiado de opinión –Seiya se tumbó junto a ella y reclamó sus labios con un beso exigente, apasionado, a cuyo poder se entregó Serena por completo. Mientras la besaba, Seiya exploró con las manos las curvas que había bajo la tela de su vestido, pero sin tratar de quitarselo, como había prometido. Cuando apartó los labios para respirar, apoyó la frente contra la de ella y sus alientos se fundieron.

—Estoy deseando verte . . . –susurro, y a continuación comenzó a alzar la falda del vestido de Serena, deslizándose lentamente por sus muslos hasta dejar expuesto su sexo desnudo.

Tras dejar un rastro de besos por el borde de su mandíbula y cuello, comenzó a deslizarse hacia abajo. Cuando alcanzó su meta, Seiya no necesito permiso para deslizar las manos por los muslos de Serena y hacerle separar las piernas. Tras sujetar por las caderas, beso con delicadeza los labios de su sexo.

Luego deslizó la lengua lentamente por el. Un exquisito y sensual gemido escapó de entre los labios de Serena al sentir el contacto. Jadeante, logró murmurar «por favor». Seiya continuó trabajando con su lengua, volviendo lentamente loca de placer.

—¡Seiya! –fue todo lo que pudo decir cuando el placer alcanzó su cima y se extendió como un reguero de pólvora por todo su cuerpo. Seiya se irguió para mirarla y abrazarla mientras volvía a tierra. Cuando pudo respirar de nuevo y abrió los ojos, lo encontró mirando.

—Gracias –murmuró Seiya.

Serena sonrió perezosamente.

—Debería ser yo la que te diera las gracias.

—Hazlo si quieres –respondió él con una sonrisa–, pero te estaba dando las gracias por haber confiado en mí con lo de las luces.

Serena deslizó las manos por sus hombros desnudos.

—Me alegra haber confiado en ti, y me alegra seguir haciéndolo mientras quieras que lo haga. Seiya se irguió y sacó de la cintura de los calzoncillos el paquetito de un preservativo que mostró a Serena.

—Me gustan los hombres previsores –murmuró Serena a la vez que se lo quitaba de las manos. Tras abrirlo, hizo que Seiya se arrodillara ante ella en la cama y desenrollo lentamente el preservativo por su excitado sexo. A continuación, Seiya se situó entre sus piernas y presionar ligeramente con la punta del este los húmedos labios del sexo de Serena.

—Puede que también te guste esto –murmuró.

—¿Gustarme? –preguntó ella con un sensual jadeo–. Esto se está convirtiendo en una de mis actividades favoritas – al sentir que Seiya comenzaba a invadir la, agitó rápidamente las pestañas y cerró los ojos.

—Abre los ojos –murmuró él con voz ronca–. Quiero ver tu mirada mientras permanecemos unidos. A continuación comenzó a moverse despacio, penetrando a Serena poco a poco, aunque con firme insistencia.

—Serena . . . –murmuró él roncamente, con el cuerpo vibrando de tensión. Serena deslizó las manos tras su cabeza y lo atrajo hacia sí para besarlo.

Seiya la beso como un hombre sediento que acabara de encontrar agua en el desierto, sus movimientos se volvieron más y más urgentes, llevando de nuevo a Serena a la cima del placer. Cuando apartó sus labios, y sin dejar de mirarla, le dijo una y otra vez que era preciosa, que lo volvía loco de deseo. . . Y entonces Serena volvió a sentir la exquisita liberación de un nuevo orgasmo mientras él repetía una y otra vez su nombre. Un instante después él comenzó a estremecerse entre sus brazos, y solo cerró los ojos en el momento del orgasmo.

Serena no supo cuanto tiempo duraron abrazados en la cama mientras sus agitadas respiraciones se iban calmando, pero hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan relajada, tan satisfecha . Sin embargo, no pudo evitar que una nube oscura nube planeará sobre su corazón. ¿Se estaría enamorando? Sintió que su piel se enfriaba. Por el bien de todos, esperaba que no.

Seiya le había recordado aquella tarde que no quería una verdadera relación, que no quería que lo amaran. Y, tras la terrible experiencia que había tenido ella después de haber amado a Darien, tampoco estaba abierta a aquella posibilidad.

Mirando el perfil de Seiya mientras dormitaba, aplastó sin piedad la felicidad que había empezado a crecer en su interior. No podía permitirse amarlo. Disfrutaría de todo lo que Seiya tuviera que ofrecer, pero cuando se separaron se iría con el corazón intacto. Era sencillo. Aunque la oscura nube permaneció donde estaba, burlándose de su ingenuidad, Serena la ignoró y se acurruco contra el costado de su amante.

Tres días después, Seiya habría la puerta del ático que tenía en Melbourne y hacía pasar a Serena al interior. Habían volado desde Samoa aquella mañana y él había pasado la tarde en su despacho, firmando los contratos y revisando el papeleo que lo había estado aguardando mientras navegaba por el pacífico.

Serena había pasado la tarde con sus padres y él había ido a recogerla tras salir de las oficinas. Había hablado con ellos brevemente, pero le había gustado, y saber que habían sido buenos amigos de Diamante hizo que le gustarán aún más.

Cerro la puerta a sus espaldas y llevo el equipaje al dormitorio. Tras dejarlo, tuvo que girar los hombros para liberar la tensión que sentía en la espalda. La relajación que había llegado a sentir en el _Cristal de Plata_ se había esfumado en cuanto había puesto los pies en sus oficinas y todo el peso de la responsabilidad le había caído de nuevo encima.

Cuando volvio al salón encontró a Serena contemplando la habitacion.

—No da la sensación de ser un lugar muy . . . alegre –dijo.

Seiya miró a su alrededor mientras se aflojaba la corbata.

—Pasó poco tiempo aquí. Suelo estar casi todo el dia en la oficina, o viajando de hotel en hotel. Serena se acercó a los grandes ventanales, que ofrecían unas magníficas vistas de la ciudad. Seiya se acercó a ella y la rodeo con los brazos por detrás. Abrazarla le producía una satisfacción que nunca había imaginado.

—Que vistas tan preciosas –dijo Serena a la vez que apoyaba la cabeza en el hombro de Seiya.

—No tan preciosas como tu –Seiya le hizo girar entre sus brazos y la beso en los labios–. Estoy deseando hacerte el amor en mi cama – murmuró, sentía una necesidad totalmente irracional y posesiva de hacerle el amor allí, en su casa.

Serena sonrió. —Me parece un plan muy tentador.

—Pero antes tendre que alimentarte. –dijo Seiya con un suspiro–, y me temo que mis habilidades culinarias se limitan a los desayunos–. Hay varios menús de comida a domicilio junto al teléfono. ¿Porque no le echas un vistazo y eliges algo mientras yo miro unos papeles?

La pila de papeles que lo aguardaban era la prueba de que se había relajado demasiado durante aquellos pasados días. Aquello tenía que acabar.

Nunca había llevado una mujer a su departamento, no le interesaban las complicaciones que pudiera llevar con eso al hacerlo, las expectativas que pudiera despertar. Pero con Serena era diferente, tal vez porque sabía que no tenía intención de trasladarse a tierra, de manera que no estaba pensando en transformarlo en un proyecto a largo plazo.

Pero había algo en la propia Serena que hacía que él se sintiera diferente. Tal vez se debía a que con ella podía ser el mismo. . . Al darse cuenta de que se estaba dejando llevar por la imaginación, freno en seco. No necesitaba a nadie.

Eran amantes y pensaba tener a Serena en su cama aquella noche, pero no pensaba dejarse llevar por la imaginación respecto a lo que pudiera haber entre ellos. Serena Tsukino solo estaba temporalmente en su vida.

Tras pedir la comida, Serena volvió la mirada hacia Seiya, que estaba trabajando en el salón con su ordenador. Por algún motivo, no le parecía el mismo hombre que había conocido en el barco: había más tensión en sus hombros y su espalda estaba recta como una vara.

Aquel era Seiya el hombre de negocios, el hombre empeñado en quedarse con su mitad del _Cristal de Plata._

¿Cual era el verdadero Seiya? ¿El tenso hombre de negocios, o el amante relajado? Noto como se le encogió el estómago. Tal vez había simulado interés solo para conseguir lo que quería. Tal vez no había dos Seiya, sino uno solo: el voraz hombre de negocios.

¿Se habría enamorado de un espejismo? Oh no. Se había prometido no enamorarse de él. Dejó en la mesa con una mano temblorosa los platos que había sacado de un armario.

Seiya cerró en aquel momento su ordenador y estiró los brazos por encima de la cabeza. Cuando la miro y sonrió, Serena sintió que se derretía por dentro.

—¿Cuánto tiempo van a tardar en traer la comida? —Media hora –contesto Serena, tratando de mantener la compostura.

—Lo suficiente como para enseñarte mi cama – Seiya se acercó hasta ella y la rodeo con sus brazos–. Ven conmigo – le susurro junto al oído antes de mordisquear el lóbulo.

Serena sintió que toda su piel se acaloran. Aquello era deseo, no amor. Mientras siguiera viéndolo así, no tiene porqué suponer una amenaza para su corazón.

A la mañana siguiente, acompañada por Seiya, Serena entro a la sala de juntas que había junto a su despacho. Su secretaria había dejado sobre la gran mesa que dominaba el centro los estudios, planes y proyectos sobre el futuro del _Cristal de Plata_ como hotel flotante.

—¿Quieres un cafe? –pregunto Seiya mientras se dirigía a una pequeña mesa que había en un extremo surtida con café, té y algunas cosas de picar.

—Un café, por favor –dijo Serena mientras se acercaba a los planos. Había diagramas de todo tipo, y también un grueso informe sobre el impacto ambiental del proyecto. También había imágenes recreadas por diversos artistas del aspecto que tendría el _Cristal de Plata_ en su nuevo entorno en la Gran Barrera de Coral.

Seiya fue a darle el café y señaló la zona de los camarotes de los marineros en uno de los planos.

—Ese grupo de camarotes se transformara en un laboratorio de investigación marina para biólogos y otros científicos.

—Interesante –murmuró Serena mientras seguía mirando los planos, agradablemente sorprendida por lo que estaba viendo.

Un par de horas y otra taza de café después, lo había revisado casi todo. Seiya apoyó una cadera contra la mesa y se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué te parece?

—Lo cierto es que no es tan malo como esperaba. Al quedar permanentemente anclado, y si se llevan adelante todos estos planes, el _Cristal de Plata_ llegaría a formar parte de su entorno.

Seiya asintió.

—Eso también significa que los empleados tendrán la opción de vivir a bordo, como hasta ahora, o en una casa en la costa. Ni se verían obligados a vivir separados de sus familias, como le sucedió a tus padres cuando naciste.

—Pero en ese caso me habría perdido los viajes –dijo Serena con una nostálgica sonrisa.

Seiya asintió lentamente.

—Tu infancia y la mía fueron muy distintas en ese aspecto. Tu experimentaste la libertad de viajar por el mundo mientras yo me pasaba el dia encerrado en el internado.

—Como un pájaro en su jaula –dijo Serena con suavidad–. Ya te lo comente hace unos días, pero me pregunto si esa falta de libertad que sufriste mientras crecías estaría influyendo subconscientemente en tu decisión de dejar anclado el _Cristal de Plata_.

Seiya se llevó una mano a la mandíbula con expresión pensativa.

—Tal vez. Y yo me pregunto que sentiría respecto al hecho de anclar un barco alguien que creció viajando, siempre en movimiento, sobre todo si su experiencia de vivir en un lugar fijo en tierra acabó en tragedia. ¿No crees que tendería a transferir sus propios temores al barco?

Serena sonrió a la vez que asentía.

—Probablemente.

Seiya rió.

—Menudo par estamos hechos.

Por un instante fue como si hubiera caído el velo del hombre de negocios para permitir surgir de nuevo a Seiya que Serena había conocido en el _Cristal de Plata_. Aquello le dio valor para animarse a hacerle una pregunta que no dejaba de rondar la cabeza.

—¿Te molestaria si te hago una pregunta personal?

Seiya alzó una ceja.

—¿Hay algo más personal que analizar mi infancia y sus efectos sobre las decisiones que tomo hoy en dia en mis negocios?

Serena sonrió de nuevo, pero volvió a ponerse seria enseguida.

—Diamante solía hablar a menudo de ti, de manera que yo ya sabía unas cosas de ti antes de conocerte. Sin embargo, hay cosas que no mencionas nunca.

Seiya encogió sus anchos hombros.

—Pregunta lo que quieras saber.

—Estuviste casado –dijo Serena sencillamente.

Seiya adoptó una expresión cuidadosamente neutral.

—Lo estuve.

—Pero nunca mencionas a tu ex esposa.

—Nunca ha surgido la conversación.

—Eso es cierto, pero si me dijiste que tu hermana murió cuando tenías trece años y yo te he hablado de mi matrimonio y de lo que sucedió. Hemos sido bastante abiertos el uno con el otro.

—¿Estás sugiriendo que he evitado a propósito hablar de mi ex esposa?

—¿Lo has hecho? –pregunto Serena, mirándolo a los ojos.

—Tal vez –dijo Seiya con un suspiro–. Lo cierto es que trato lo más posible de evitar pensar en ella.

—¿Porque?

—Sobre todo porque cuando lo hago me siento como un estúpido –dijo con autodesprecio.

—Cuando Diamante hablaba de tu matrimonio siempre solía parecer enfadado, pero nunca me explico porque.

Seiya dejó escapar una risa carente de humor.

—El vio como era desde el principio.

—¿Qué sucedió? Seiya volvió a suspirar.

—Trabajaba en las empresas Kou, pero al parecer decidió que prefería casarse con el jefe que trabajar para el.

—¿Te utilizo?

—Desde el primer momento. De pronto, algunos de los comentarios que le había hecho Seiya aquellos últimos días tomaron sentido, incluyendo sus sospechas iniciales de que Serena hubiera influido en Diamante para que le dejara la mitad del barco.

—Quiero que sepas que jamas hice nada parecido con Diamante –dijo lentamente.

Seiya la tomó de la mano y enlazó sus dedos con los de ella.

—Ahora estoy seguro de ello. Además, yo debería haber mostrado más fe en la habilidad de Diamante para juzgar a las personas. Por muy enfermo que estuviera, nunca habría permitido que trataras de manipularlo. Era un hombre muy testarudo que no se dejaba manejar fácilmente.

Serena apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y el le paso un brazo. —Eras la persona favorita de Diamante –murmuró

Seiya permaneció un largo momento en silencio. —Debería haberlo visitado más a menudo –dijo finalmente.

Serena volvió el rostro para mirarlo.

—Diamante sabía que habías acudido a su lado sin dudarlo si te lo hubiera pedido. Seiya le acaricio la mejilla con ternura.

—Me alegra que pudiera contar contigo a su lado, que alguien con tu gran corazón y tus habilidades lo acompañará hasta el final.

Serena sintió que aquellas palabras eran un auténtico regalo y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Seiya se inclinó hacia ella y la besó con delicadeza en los labios. Entonces Serena lo supo con certeza. No tenía sentido seguir negándolo: amaba a Seiya Kou.


	7. Chapter 7

Serena llego a la consulta. Hacía dos días que estaban de regreso en el barco, y habían pasado casi todo ese tiempo juntos, sobre todo en la cama.

Seiya había empezado a relajarse de nuevo en cuanto habían vuelto al _Cristal de Plata._

—Buenos dias, doctora Tsukino. ¿Has dormido bien? –preguntó Molly al verla entrar. El destello de su mirada le hizo fruncir el ceño a Serena. Al parecer, los rumores sobre su relación ya estaban corriendo por el barco.

—Si, gracias –Serena simuló ocuparse mirando su correo para ocultar cualquier posible rubor–. ¿Y tu? Molly se encogió de hombros teatralmente.

—Ya sabes como son las cosas. Una de mis compañeras de cuarto llegó tarde y la otra ronca, así que resulta difícil dormir. Pero supongo que tu no conoces esa experiencia, ya que tienes un camarote para ti sola. Nadie te puede despertar. Estas sola toda la noche.

—¿Tratas de decirme algo, Molly?

—No, claro que no –Molly sonrió con dulzura–. ¿Porque lo dices? ¿Hay algo que quieras contarme?

Serena pensó que tal vez le ayudaría hablar de sus caóticas emociones con alguien. Estaba a punto de hablar cuando llegó una llamada a través de la línea de emergencia.

—Consulta médica –dijo Molly tras pulsar el botón.

—Llamó del puente. Hay que enviar de inmediato a un equipo médico a la cubierta número dos, donde se ha producido un incendio. El grupo de seguridad contra incendios está ya de camino y los pasajero están a punto de ser advertidos.

Serena se puso de pie inmediatamente y tomó una de las mochilas de primeros auxilios, almacenadas en un armario junto a la puerta.

—Vamos allá –dijo Molly mientras iba por otra de las mochilas.

Rei, la otra enfermera, llegó en aquel momento. —Hay fuego en la cubierta dos. Localiza a Souchi y luego reúnete con nosotras ahí –dijo Serena, preocupada.

El fuego era el peor enemigo de un barco, y desconoce su intensidad. Con un poco de suerte sería pequeño y fácil de controlar.

Afortunadamente, estaban atracados y la mayoría de los pasajeros ya habían bajado a visitar Wellington, la capital de Nueva Zelanda.

Llegaron a las puertas cerradas que marcaban el comienzo de sección cuatro. Kelvin, un camarero de la sección de primera clase, estaba de guardia. En caso de incendio, los miembros de la tripulación tenían papeles asignados que cumplir.

—¿Que tenemos, Kelvin? –Pregunto serena mientras miraba al grupo de trabajadores del barco que habían sido evacuados de la zona de exclusión.

Otros tres miembros del equipo contra incendio llegaron corriendo por el pasillo, ajustándose a los cascos, y Kelvin se apartó para dejarlos pasar a la vez que contestaba.

—El primer equipo no lleva mucho tiempo dentro, pero el fuego parece limitado a la segunda cubierta. Hay una sala a la derecha que pueden utilizar como centro de primeros auxilios.

—Gracias.

Serena y Molly dejaron sus mochilas mientras otro grupo de empleados salía por las puertas con aspecto aturdido. Kelvin los señalo y ellas acudieron a atenderlos.

Souchi llegó un minuto después y se puso rápidamente un par de guantes.

—¿Dónde quieres que empiece a trabajar?

Serena, que estaba tratando la quemadura que tenía uno de los cocineros en un brazo, alzó la mirada.

—Echa un vistazo a esa sala. Si crees que hay espacio suficiente, llévate a Rei y organiza un centro de primeros auxilios.

—De acuerdo.

La gente siguió saliendo mientras Souchi y Rei se iban. La mayoría tosia a causa del humo que había inhalado, y algunos habían sufrido pequeñas quemaduras al tratar de apagar el fuego. Serena confiaba en la habilidad del equipo de extinción de incendios, pero el fuego podía ser muy impredecible y devastador, y parecía haber mucha gente afectada.

—¿Que puedo hacer para ayudar? –preguntó una voz profunda y calmada tras de ella. Serena se volvió de inmediato al reconocer la voz de Seiya.

—¿Tienes experiencia en primeros auxilios?

—Hago un curso cada año.

—Excelente. Ponte unos guantes y ocupa el lugar de Molly mientras ella organiza a los pacientes según la gravedad de sus síntomas.

Trabajar con Seiya resultó cómodo y fluido; no tardaron en establecer una rutina en la que Serena le pasaba los pacientes que solo necesitaban atenciones básicas mientras ella se ocupaba de los más afectados.

Llevaban unos diez minutos trabajando cuando Kevin se acercó a ellos.

—La necesitan dentro, doctora Tsukino. Uno de los chefs se ha desmayado y quieren que le eche un vistazo antes de moverlo. Tiene algunas quemaduras.

Serena asintió y se puso de pie de inmediato.

—¿Hay un traje ignífugo para mi?

—Si, por aquí –dijo Kevin mientras se encaminaba con ella a la entrada. Seiya los siguió.

—Voy contigo.

Serena apreciaba su presencia y la ayuda que podía ofrecerle, pero no podía aceptar que la acompañara.

—No está permitido el paso a la zona incendiada a personas que no formen parte de la tripulación –dijo con una tensa sonrisa mientras tomaba el pesado traje naranja que le ofrecía Kelvin–. Pero no te preocupes por mi. Estaré bien.

—Soy dueño de la mitad de este barco y tengo un titulo de primeros auxilios. Puede que necesites ayuda, y las demás enfermeras están muy ocupadas.

Serena se mordió el labio mientras pensaba un momento. Seiya tenía razón. Como dueño del barco, no estaba sometido a las normas que se aplicaban al resto de los pasajeros.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Totalmente. Serena asintió y se volvió hacia Molly.

—Tendrás que ocuparte de atender aquí a los pacientes. El señor Kou y yo vamos a entrar.

Kelvin entregó a Seiya un traje y una camilla. Unos momentos después entraban en la zona de exclusión.

Dentro estaba oscuro y hacía mucho calor, pues se había cortado la electricidad en la zona y no había aire acondicionado, pero los cascos que llevaban incluyen linternas y no tuvieron dificultad para encontrar el camino hasta la sección cuatro.

El hollín cubría las encimeras y la comida que se estaba preparando cuando se había iniciado el fuego, incluso con el filtro de aire que llevaba el casco, olía a humo.

Siguieron avanzando hasta que un miembro del equipo de extinción de incendios los vio y les hizo una seña. En cuanto los condujo junto al hombre accidentado, Serena se arrodillo a su lado. Estaba aturdido, aunque consciente, y llevaba puesta una mascara de oxigeno. Serena solo lo reconoció vagamente, y tuvo que mirar la insignia que llevaba el uniforme para averiguar su nombre.

—Hola, Eliott. Soy la doctora Tsukino. Te has caído, pero enseguida vas a estar bien.

Le tomó el pulso y comprobó el ritmo de su respiración mientras Seiya le hablaba con calma para tranquilizarlo. Tenía algunas quemaduras, pero Serena estaba más preocupada por el humo que hubiera podido inhalar antes de que llegara el equipo que le habia puesto la mascara de oxigeno.

Afortunadamente no parecía haber sufrido ningún daño al caerse, de manera que pudo dar su permiso para que lo movieran. Lo colocaron entre tres hombres en la camilla y Seiya y ella se lo llevaron.

Una vez fuera de la zona de exclusión, Kelvin sustituyó a Serena sujetando la camilla mientras ella se quitaba rápidamente el casco y la máscara.

—Llama al hospital de la ciudad, Molly. Necesitamos urgentemente una ambulancia. Mientras la enfermera se ocupaba de hacer la llamada, Serena se quitó el traje y lo dejó sobre el respaldo de una silla. Luego sustituyó a Seiya sujetando la camilla para que él pudiera quitarse el suyo.

—Tenemos que llevarlo al vestíbulo para tenerlo listo cuando llegue la ambulancia. Seiya asintió a la vez que volvía a tomar las asas de la camilla

—¿Puedes buscar a alguien que me sustituya para llevar la camilla, Kelvin? –Pregunto Serena–. Necesito tener las manos libres –en cuanto Kelvin la sustituyó, se volvió hacia Molly–. ¿Puedes ir en la ambulancia con el?

—Por supuesto –contestó la enfermera.

Serena asomo la cabeza al interior de la improvisada sala de primeros auxilios.

—Tienes que hacerte cargo aquí, Rei. Molly se va con la ambulancia. Y yo volveré a bajar en cuanto pueda.

El resto del día transcurrió en medio de una intensa actividad. Cuando regresó del hospital, Molly informó a Serena de que el chef estaba bien y estabilizado en el hospital.

Seiya trabajo sin parar y cada vez que Serena se volvió hacia él le ofrecía agua y una sonrisa.

Tras ocuparse del último paciente, Serena estaba agotada y necesitaba desesperadamente una ducha, pero se puso a recoger con los demás todo lo que había llevado a la sala de primeros auxilios.

Seiya apoyó una mano en su hombro.

—¿No pueden ocuparse los demás de recoger sin tu ayuda?

—Podrían pero no quiero dejarles todo el trabajo.

—No estarías escabulléndose. El capitán Zafiro quiere vernos en su despacho cuanto antes.

—Ve –dijo Souchi–. Prefiero quedarme recogiendo con Molly que acudir a la reunión que vas a tener con el capitán. Serena suspiro.

—De acuerdo. Gracias, Souchi–dijo, y siguió a Seiya al exterior. Mientras avanzaba por el pasillo, Seiya le pasó un brazo por los hombros a Serena. Cuando ella lo miró con gesto interrogante, él se encogió de hombros.

—Estoy seguro de que toda la tripulación sabe que estamos juntos, así que, ¿Porqué disimular? Serena pensó en los comentarios que le había hecho Molly aquella mañana y sonrió.

—Yo también creo que lo saben –dijo, y se permitió disfrutar del caminar abrazada del hombre que amaba. Pero no pudo evitar un estremecimiento, no habían hablado de ello, pero ambos sabían que el tiempo se les estaba agotando. Desde que había vuelto de Melbourne, no habían dejado de hacer el amor con la intensidad de una última vez.

Y cuando, inevitablemente, aquella última llegará, Serena no sabía si iba a poder soportarlo.

Cuando Serena y Seiya entraron en el despacho del Capitán Zafiro, este aparto la mirada de los planos que estaba contemplando junto a los demás mandos del barco.

—Ah, señor Kou, doctora Tsukino. Excelente. Todo resultara mas fácil con ustedes aquí. De momento creemos que el barco no ha sufrido ningún daño en las estructuras básicas. Los daños se ciñen a la segunda cubierta –el capitán señaló la zona en los planos.

—¿Pueden hacerse cargo las otras cubiertas del trabajo que se lleva a cabo en la segunda? –pregunto Seiya.

—Si, con algunos cambios –contesto el capitán. —Excelente –dijo Seiya, satisfecho–. Es una suerte que estemos anclado. Asi podremos conseguir rápidamente lo necesario para las reparaciones.

—Y también es una suerte que ambos dueños del barco estén a bordo, así podrá autorizar los gastos de las reparaciones, ya que sin duda excederá el presupuesto.

Serena frunció el ceño. Desconoce si había dinero de reserva para el _Cristal de Plata._

—¿Cuando cree que tendremos un estudio detallado de los daños para hacer planes en firme? –pregunto Seiya.

Serena sintió que el corazón se le encogía mientras escuchaba hablar al capitán y a Seiya. Daños, costes de reparación, planes de emergencia. . . ¿Qué sabía ella de todo aquello? Afortunadamente, Seiya sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Pero ¿De dónde iba a salir el dinero de las reparaciones? Se preguntó angustiada.

—¿Podemos hablar un momento a solas, Seiya? –pregunto. Seiya asintió.

—Con su permiso, capitán.

— ¿Qué sucede? –pregunto el en cuanto se apartaron.

—Si los gastos de las reparaciones van a exceder el presupuesto del Capitán Zafiro, el dinero tendrá que salir de algún lado, ¿No? – pregunto Serena.

—El seguro cubrirá casi todo.

—Pero no todo.

—Es difícil saberlo sin una información más detallada de los daños, pero seguro que habrá más gastos. Kou Hotels se ocupará de cubrirlos.

—Pero tu solo eres dueño de la mitad del _Cristal de Plata_ –dijo Serena– de manera que solo eres responsable de la mitad de sus pérdidas.

En aquel momento entraron el jefe de cocina y el sobrecargo y se acercaron a la mesa del capitán para informarle sobre los daños. Seiya los miro y después miró a Serena.

—¿Podemos terminar de hablar de esto luego? Necesito enterarme de lo que van a decir. Serena asintió con un suspiro. Era obvio que Seiya era el adecuado para ocuparse de aquello.

—Por supuesto. Disculpame ante los demás, por favor tengo algunas cosas importantes que hacer. Y no te molestes en consultarme sobre las decisiones que haya que tomar. Haz lo que tengas que hacer.

Media hora después Seiya encontró a Serena en la cubierta principal, con los brazos apoyados en la barandilla, contemplando el puerto.

—Hola, te he estado buscando –dijo con suavidad mientras se apoyaba a su lado.

—He estado aquí, pensando –Serena se volvió y le dedicó una sonrisa–. Y tu has estado genial hoy. Seiya negó con la cabeza.

—Me he limitado a echar una mano. Tu si que has estado genial.

—Me refiero a después del fuego –Serena volvió a contemplar el puerto, pero su expresión perdida hizo que a Seiya se le encogiera el corazón.

—Eso no ha sido nada –dijo con un encogimiento de hombros–. Solo un poco de organización.

—Puede que para ti fuera solo eso, pero para mi era mucho más. Mi papel estaba muy claro durante el fuego, pero las decisiones que ha habido que tomar en el despacho del capitán pertenecen a tu área de experiencia. Has pasado casi toda tu vida trabajando en el negocio turístico y sabes lo que se debe hacer. Yo no habría podido tomar esas decisiones. No tengo la experiencia ni los conocimientos necesarios para hacerlo. Aquello era lo que Seiya llevaba días queriendo escuchar, pero la desolada expresión de los ojos de Serena lo estaba destrozando por dentro.

—Serena . . . ella le puso un dedo en los labios.

—No se trata solo de las decisiones que ha habido que tomar, aunque eso ya habría bastado. No tengo ningún dinero disponible para cubrir las reparaciones hasta que el seguro intervenga, y menos aún para los extras que puedan surgir. Tu empresa tiene los recursos necesarios para ocuparse del barco como es debido. El _Cristal de Plata_ y su tripulación merecen la estabilidad que solo tu empresa puede ofrecer.

—¿Me estas diciendo que ya has tomado una decisión?

—En realidad no hay decisión que tomar. Voy a venderte mi parte del _Cristal de Plata,_ o una parte, como prefieras. Eres la persona más adecuada para decidir lo que hacer con el barco, Seiya.

Pero Seiya no tenía ninguna sensación de triunfo. No quería que Serena renunciara a su sueño, aunque aquel fuera el resultado que él había estado buscando.

Rodeo a Serena con los brazos y la estrechó contra su cuerpo, como si el contacto pudiera calmar los conflictivos pensamientos y sentimientos que estaba experimentando.

—Hablaremos de esto por la mañana. Estás agotada, y no conviene tomar decisiones tan importantes en ese estado.

—No voy a cambiar de opinión –murmuró Serena .

—Puede que no, pero me niego a negociar con alguien tan cansado. Ven a mi camarote. Podemos comer algo y resolver esto tras una buena noche de sueño.

«¿Y después?» preguntó una vocecita en su mente. «¿Estarás dispuesto a dejarla ir cuando hayas resuelto tus negocios?». Estrecho a Serena con más fuerza entre sus brazos mientras acallaba la vocecita. Era demasiado pronto para pensar en perderla, sobre todo después de haber conseguido finalmente lo que quería: tenerla entre sus brazos, en su cama.

En cuanto entraron a su camarote, Seiya descolgó el teléfono para encargar la cena. — Pero no la traigan hasta dentro de cuarenta y cinco minutos –dijo antes de colgar.

Seiya la tomó de la mano mientras subían las escaleras.

—Antes necesitas lavarte. Tienes manchas de hollín en las mejillas y el pelo te huele a humo. Todo parecerá mejor después de una buena ducha.

—Tienes razón –le respondió Serena.

Tras entrar con ella en el baño, Seiya le tomó el rostro entre las manos.

—Se que no quieres que vea tus cicatrices, pero deja que te cuide. Confia en mi. Te prometo que estarás a salvo.

Serena dejó escapar un prolongado suspiro. Estaba tan cansada, y la voz de Seiya sonaba tan segura, tan persuasiva . . . Ademas , ¿Que tenia que perder? Su tiempo juntos había. Por la mañana le vendería su parte del barco y Seiya se iría.

Se quitó la blusa por encima de la cabeza y la dejó caer de sus dedos. A continuación se quitó el sujetador y tambien lo dejo caer. Permaneció ante él, desnuda de cintura para arriba. Al margen de los médicos que la había tratado, era la primera vez que alguien le veía las cicatrices del pecho.

Alzó la barbilla, aguardando la reacción de Seiya, rogando para que no fuera compasión, ni rechazo.

Pero Seiya se limitó a hacerla girar entre sus brazos hasta dejarla de espaldas. Luego le desabrocho los pantalones, se los quitó junto con las pantys. Serena frunció el ceño. ¿Había visto su pecho? Al oír que habría la ducha, se volvió y vio que el tambien se estaba desnudando. Entró en la ducha, ajustar la temperatura del agua y luego tiró de ella para que entrara.

Sorprendida, Serena miró su rostro en busca de algún indicio que le revelara cual había sido su reacción, pero solo vio en el aceptacion. Después de tanto preocuparse, Seiya la estaba tratando como si tuviera un cuerpo normal. El alivio que experimentó hizo que se le llenaran los ojos de lágrimas, y el peso de todo lo sucedido durante las doce horas previas hizo que se derramaran por sus mejillas.

Mientras el agua caía sobre ellos, cálida y reconfortante, Seiya la rodeo con sus brazos por la cintura y ella apoyó la mejilla contra su pecho, sin molestarse en ocultar su suave llanto. El le acaricio el pelo mientras murmuraba palabras de consuelo.

Al cabo de un par de minutos las lágrimas dejaron de fluir y se sintió muy calmada. Seiya lleno de jabón una esponja y comenzó a deslizarse por el cuerpo, las piernas y brazos. Luego le hizo volverse y repite el proceso por la parte delantera de sus brazos, por los pechos y el vientre, y luego a lo largo de las piernas, sin prisas, reverencialmente, como si estuviera honrando su cuerpo mientras lo limpiaba.

Cuando se irguió, se echo mas jabon en las manos y, tras frotarse las, se deslizó con delicadeza por el cuerpo, la barbilla y el rostro. Después de untarle el jabón, le plantó un casto beso en los labios.

Serena sintió que una intensa emoción se adueñaba de ella y le rodeo con los brazos el cuello para devolverle el beso y retenerlo contra sí. Su pulso late rápidamente al sentir el contacto de sus pieles unidas. Un ronco gemido escapó de la garganta de Seiya.

Antes de que las sensaciones que se estaban adueñando de ella la dominaran, Serena apoyó una mano en el pecho de Seiya y apartó sus labios, tomó la esponja y empezó a lavarlo. La deslizó por la dorada piel de su espalda, a lo largo de sus poderosos hombros, los brazos, el pecho, el abdomen, hasta el vértice de sus muslos. Seiya ya estaba excitado, y las caricias de Serena lo estaban excitando aun mas, pero no se movió. Dejó que Serena siguiera.

Cuando finalmente se levantó, Serena concluyó su labor con un cálido beso, como había hecho el. Pero aquel beso se convirtió en algo más, se convirtió en todo. Cuando Seiya murmuró su nombre contra sus labios, la palabra pareció resonar en la ducha . . . o tal vez lo estaba repitiendo. Apenas importaba mientras siguiera besándola .

Serena alargó una mano hacia abajo para tomarlo en ella y fue recompensada por un gruñido. Y de pronto, los besos ya no bastaron. Como si hubiera leído su mente, Seiya cerró el agua y tomo una toalla de la estantería que había junto a la ducha. La secó tan delicadamente como la había lavado, aunque su mirada se había oscurecido visiblemente y su respiración se había vuelto más agitada. Tras tomar otra toalla para secarse rápidamente, tomo a Serena de la mano y la condujo a la cama.

Cuando, tras ponerse un preservativo, se balanceo sobre ella en el colchón, Serena le tomó el rostro entre las manos y lo miro a los ojos. Era urgente que Seiya supiera cuanto estaba significando aquella noche para ella, el hecho de que hubiera aceptado su cuerpo con tanta naturalidad, devolviéndole la autoestima, la plenitud de su sexualidad.

El deseo que reflejaba sus ojos era algo que no esperaba volver a ver nunca.

—Pase lo que pase mañana –dijo con la voz temblorosa a causa de la emoción–, siempre recordaré nuestros encuentros, siempre te agradeceré lo que has hecho por mi. ¿Acababa de darle las gracias? ¿Estaba loco de deseo por aquella mujer y ella le daba las gracias como si solo hubiera estado con ella por hacerle un favor? —Aclaremos una cosa –dijo con firmeza–.

Lo que ha guiado mi relación contigo ha sido el deseo –se inclinó y capturó la boca de Serena en un beso casi feroz, demostrando el deseo irracional y casi salvaje que le despertaba. Le hizo alzar una pierna enganchando en torno a la parte interior de su codo y la penetro de un solo y profundo movimiento–. Te deseado incluso más ahora.

La penetro con mas fuerza, mas rapido, murmurandole abiertamente el efecto que ejercía sobre el. Serena le clavó los dedos en los hombros, en los brazos, en todas las partes que pudo, y él dio la bienvenida a aquellas punzadas de dolor, prueba de que ella estaba tan loca de deseo como el.

Los movimientos de Serena empezaron a volverse mas y mas frenéticos, y cuando Seiya busco con los dedos el dentro de su deseo, solo necesito una pequeña caricia para impulsarse hacia la cima. Sintió como se le tensaba todo el cuerpo un instante antes de que las contracciones de su sexo aprisionara el suyo como queriendo absorber en su interior para siempre.

Seiya le siguió un instante después y mientras un prolongado gemido de exquisito placer escapaba de entre sus labios, sintió que ya nada volverá a ser nunca igual.


	8. Chapter 8

Serena parpadeó al despertar a la mañana siguiente. Seiya estaba sentado en el borde de la cama, ya vestido, y sostenía en el regazo una bandeja con café y un plato con galletas.

—Buenos días, dormilona –dijo antes de inclinarse a besarle la frente.

—Buenos días –contestó ella bostezando–. Ese café huele delicioso.

—Tu si que estas deliciosa –dijo Seiya con una sonrisa. Serena sintió una íntima y agradable calidez creciendo en el interior.

—¿Que hora es? –preguntó con la garganta repentinamente seca.

—Las seis en punto –dijo Seiya a la vez que le alcanzaba una taza de humeante cafe–. No sabía si tenías que trabajar esta mañana.

—No. Es el turno de Sochi, pero debería levantarme de todos modos –Serena tomó un sorbo de cafe.

—He estado pensando –dijo Seiya mientras servía café en otra taza. Su postura era relajada, pero había un brillo especial en sus ojos.

Cualquier esperanza de disfrutar del que probablemente iba a ser su último desayuno juntos se evaporó de la mente de Serena. El tono de Seiya revelaba que estaba en modo de negocios.

—Si te refieres a la venta de mi parte del barco, no he cambiado de opinión.

—Tengo una alternativa.

Serena se puso alerta al instante.

—¿De que se trata? –preguntó mientras tomaba una galleta de la bandeja.

—Voy a llamar a mis oficinas esta mañana para que pongan en marcha la venta de varios de mis hoteles. Voy a utilizar el dinero para poner en marcha mi propia línea de cruceros.

Serena estuvo a punto de atragantarse con la galleta.

—¿Tu propia línea de cruceros? –repitió cuando pudo hablar. Seiya asintió.

—creo que para empezar estaría bien con tres barcos.

—Tres barcos –repitió Serena débilmente. La expresión de los ojos azules de Seiya era totalmente seria, tal vez incluso un poco excitada. Se notaba que estaba haciendo cálculos mentales mientras hablaba.

—Puede que no esté siempre a bordo, como Diamante, pero pasaré mucho tiempo en mis barcos –Seiya se levantó y se puso a caminar de un lado a otro de la habitación mientras hablaba–. Asi podre trabajar tantas horas como en la ciudad, con la ventaja de que después tendré siempre a mi disposición todos los servicios y entretenimientos del barco, por no mencionar los días libres que pueda tomarme en los puertos en que atraquemos.

Serena dio un nuevo sorbo al café, perpleja

—Desde luego es todo un cambio de planes– murmuró.

Seiya se sentó a su lado en la cama.

—El fuego de ayer me ha dado mucho en que pensar. Sirvió para cristalizar mis ideas, el compañerismo de la tripulación durante el incendio y sus secuelas fue impresionantes. Además, he llegado a apreciar sinceramente el estilo de vida de un crucero –tomó una mano de serena en la suya antes de añadir– Eso es gracias a ti.

—No esperaba impresionarte tanto –murmuró ella.

—Hacía mucho que no me sentía tan relajado como estando al borde del _Cristal de Plata._ Cuando esté en mi lecho de muerte no quiero mirar atrás y ver tan solo una gran trayectoria profesional. Además quiero ver una vida vivida plenamente.

Serena sonrió. Seiya nunca le había recordado más a Diamante que en aquellos momentos.

—Empiezo a ver las semejanzas familiares con tu tío.

Seiya sonrió, evidentemente satisfecho con la comparación.

—Tio Diamante vivió su vida en sus propios términos, y seguro que al final se arrepintió de muy pocas cosas.

—Eso es cierto –Serena dudo un momento antes de hablar de los pensamientos que le manifestó Diamante en sus últimos días, pero Seiya tenía derecho a saberlo–. Diamante dijo que una de las pocas cosas de las que se arrepentía era de no haber pasado más tiempo contigo.

Seiya parpadeó y apartó la mirada.

—Diamante me invitó a menudo a quedarme en el _Cristal de Plata,_ y en los barcos que tuvo antes , pero yo estaba siempre demasiado ocupado dirigiendo la empresa Kou, de manera que solo lo veía cuando él bajaba a tierra.

—Diamante sabía que lo querías. Se notaba por su forma de hablar de ti.

Seiya tuvo que carraspear antes de hablar.

—Gracias por decirme eso. Significa mucho para mi.

—Y estaría encantado si supiera lo que estás planeando.

—Ahora entiendo porque vivian aqui. Ahora sé lo que me estaba perdiendo, y no quiero esperar más. La muerte de Diamante me ha enseñado que la vida es muy corta.

—Me alegro mucho por ti, Seiya. De verdad que me alegro–dijo Serena sinceramente, aunque se corazón se estuviera rompiendo. Seiya le había dejado bien claro que nunca volvería a casarse, y ella no podría conformarse con algo que no fuera para siempre.

Estar enamorada y vivir esperando el inevitable fin de su relación hará que su corazón se rompiera irreparablemente en mil trocitos–. Al parecer he decidido vender mi parte en el momento oportuno.

—Respecto a eso, hay una nueva oferta sobre la mesa. Voy a convertir tu mitad del _Cristal de Plata_ en el veinte por ciento de la compañía que se ocupará de dirigir la flota de barcos. Puedes ser una socia silenciosa o tener un papel más activo en la empresa, todo dependerá de ti.

Serena dejó la taza en la mesa justo a tiempo para que no se le cayera de las manos. Luego miró atentamente a Seiya para asegurarse de que hablaba en serio. Por su expresión, así era.

—Pero ese veinte por ciento sería bastante más de lo que yo aportaría.

—Sin ti no existiria esta nueva empresa. Eres tu la que me ha convencido respecto a las ventajas del negocio de cruceros. Mereces ese porcentaje extra. Serena tuvo tuvo una repentina visión de la vida que estaba sugiriendo Seiya. Seguiría teniendo contacto profesional con él después de que su relación hubiera acabado. Tendría que trabajar con él, amándolo y sabiendo que probablemente estaría saliendo con otra. Se negaba a someterse a aquella tortura.

—Yo tambien he estado pensado, Seiya. Me he dado cuenta de que he estado ocultando en este barco. He permanecido aquí por miedo desde que mi esposo murió.

—Pero creciste en un barco –dijo Seiya, desconcertado–. Dijiste que querías vivir en el mar.

—Eso creía, pero me he refugiado aquí por miedo a regresar a tierra, y he comprendido que debo irme y enfrentarme a mis temores.

—¿Y eso que implica? –pregunto Seiya con cautela.

Serena dobló las rodillas y las rodeo con fuerza con sus brazos, como si así pudiera controlar la ansiedad que estaba experimentando.

—Establecerse de nuevo en tierra, conseguir un trabajo en algún hospital, buscar un sitio donde vivir, y si aun quieres te venderé mi mitad del _Cristal de Plata_. Se con certeza que estaré dejando el barco en buenas manos.

Seiya enmudeció. Acababa de tomar la decisión de vivir a bordo. . . ¿Y Serena iba a irse?

—¿Vas a irte? —Sí –contestó Serena sin mirarlo a los ojos. Seiya se levanto con la sensación de que estaba cayendo al vacío.

—¿Cuando?

—¿Pronto. Ahora que he tomado la decisión, no tiene sentido retrasarla. ¿Pronto? Seiya no estaba listo para que Serena se fuera de su cama. Sobre todo después de aquella noche. Le había demostrado tal confianza que había pensado que algo había cambiado entre ellos.

—¿Y si te pido que te quedes? –pregunto, a pesar de que tuvo que forzarse para pronunciar aquellas palabras.

—Nuestra relación iba a terminar antes o después. Me has dejado claro en varias ocasiones que no buscas una relación. Puede que sea mejor que terminemos ahora que todo está bien antes que las cosas se deterioren.

¿Como podía hablar con tanta calma sobre aquello?, Se preguntó Seiya, intranquilo. ¿Tan poco significaba para Serena el tiempo que habían pasado juntos? Pero al ver que la mano le temblaba mientras se colocaba un rizo tras la oreja supo que ella no estaba más calmada que el.

Además tenia razón: él no tenía ninguna intención de volver a casarse. De manera que, ¿Porqué no terminar la relación? De hecho, si las cosas se deterioraron, las decisiones que tuvieran que tomar respecto a los negocios resultan mucho más incómodas. Estaba claro que lo mejor era romper ya.

Lo que no entendía era porque le producía náuseas el mero hecho de pensarlo.

—Siento que hay algo no está bien –Seiya se pasó una mano por el rostro, tratando de despejar su mente.

Serena le dedicó una temblorosa sonrisa.

—Eso se debe a que estás demasiado acostumbrado a salirse siempre con la tuya.

—Puede que tengas razón –Seiya volvió a sentarse en el borde de la cama–. Quiero que sepas . . . –se interrumpe y frunció el ceño. ¿Como decirle lo que estaba sintiendo si no tenía palabras para expresarlo? Pero al menos debía intentarlo–. No quiero volver a casarme, ni siquiera tener una relación permanente, pero si quisiera hacerlo, si fuera capaz de ello, sería contigo.

Una solitaria lágrima se deslizó por la mejilla de Serena, que se la secó rápidamente.

—Creo que será mejor que me vaya. Tengo que comunicar mi decisión al Capitán, a Souchi a Molly y al resto del equipo médico. Salió de la cama, se vistió y salió del camarote. De su vida. Seiya contempló como salía y cerraba la puerta a sus espaldas, incapaz de hacer nada para impedirlo.

Serena ocupó una de las sillas de la sala de las enfermeras y se frotó los ojos antes de ponerse a leer el informe del paciente que acababa de atender. Le iba a llevar un tiempo acostumbrarse a los turnos de trabajo del hospital, sobre todo porque se pasaba gran parte de la noche pensando en Seiya en lugar de durmiendo.

Adaptarse de nuevo a la vida en tierra había resultado sorprendentemente sencillo. La mañana que le había dicho a Seiya que se iba, tan solo cinco dias atras, tambien habia hablado con el Capitán Zafiro para comunicarle su decisión. Llamó al hospital en que había trabajado en Melbourne. Estaban cortos de médicos y le habían ofrecido hacer una suplencia en cuanto pudiera. Tambien llamo a sus papás, que se mostraron encantados de poder verla más a menudo.

Una vez resueltos todos aquellos asuntos se había despedido de sus amigos y compañeros en el barco. Despedirse de Seiya había resultado más doloroso, aunque había logrado no llorar, y también esperaba haber mantenido su dignidad intacta.

Estaba tomando notas en el informe médico cuando sonó su teléfono. Pocas personas tenían su nuevo número: el hospital, sus padres, sus amigos del _Cristal de Plata,_ Seiya. . . Aún había algunos detalles que resolver sobre la venta del barco, de modo que había tenido que dárselo.

—Buenos días, Serena –la profunda voz de Seiya llegó hasta ella y se hundió profundamente en su corazón, haciendo que le costará verdaderos esfuerzos responder.

—Hola, Seiya –logró responder finalmente–. Me alegra escucharte.

—¿Como estas?

—Ocupada. Empecé a hacer guardias en urgencias desde el primer dia de mi llegada.

—¿Y están yendo bien las cosas? –pregunto Seiya con delicadeza. Serena sabía a qué se refería.

—La verdad es que si –contesto, y reprimió una sonrisa, orgullosa de lo que estaba consiguiendo. Estaba en tierra, en la ciudad en la que Darien había sido asesinado y donde ella estuvo a punto de morir. Había podido comprobar que era más fuerte de lo que creía, y en gran parte tenía que agradecérselo a Seiya.

—Me alegra oír eso –dijo el.

—¿Como van las reparaciones del _Cristal de Plata_?

—Pregunto animadamente para cambiar de tema.

—Todo va bien y en marcha. Hace solo dos horas que hemos anclado en Melbourne –Seiya carraspeo antes de añadir– ¿Tienes tiempo libre para pasarte hoy por los muelles? Hay un par de cosas que me gustaría hablar contigo.

—Por supuesto –contestó Serena, que tuvo que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos para aparentar una relajación que estaba muy lejos de sentir–. Término en un par de horas.

—Muy bien. Nos vemos allí.

Dado que lo más probable era que su corazón no llegara a verse nunca libre de él, tal vez lo mejor era tener aquel encuentro cuanto antes para luego seguir construyendo con calma su nueva vida.

Serena entró en el vestíbulo del _Cristal de Plata_ sintiendo los intensos latidos del corazón. Algunos miembros de la tripulación le sonrieron y la saludaron. Pero algo había cambiado en el ambiente. Había una especie de tensión flotante, y tambien demasiados ojos siguiendo sus movimientos. Sintió la presencia de Seiya antes de verlo, un delicioso estremecimiento por la piel, y todo pareció quedar como en suspenso en el gran vestíbulo del barco. Cuando se volvió lo vio avanzando hacia ella con el aura de confianza en sí mismo que siempre lo rodeaba, aunque había matiz de incertidumbre en sus ojos azules que no solía estar habitualmente allí.

Cuando Seiya llegó a su altura, todo pensamiento abandonó su mente. Sus manos anhelaban alzarse para acariciar el rostro que tan bien conocían, sus labios anhelaban besarlo, y su corazon queria que la tomara entre sus brazos. . .

—Me alegra mucho verte, Serena –dijo él con un ronco susurro antes de tomarla de la mano e inclinarse para besarla en la mejilla. El breve contacto de sus labios fue como un momento en el paraíso para Serena, aunque Seiya se apartó pronto, llevando consigo un trozo de su alma.

—Hola, Seiya –respondió, y retiró la mano que aún le sostenía.

—¿Qué te parece si buscamos un lugar mas intimo?

Dado que cada vez parecía haber más ojos observandolos, Serena asintió.

—Buena idea.

Al notar que todas las miradas los seguían mientras se alejaban, Serena susurro.

—¿Sucede algo?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Parece haber un montón de gente observando lo que hacemos. Seiya se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo que eres algo más que una pasajera.

—Así que me están mirando por los rumores –Serena no pudo evitar una sonrisa tras hacer aquel comentario.

—Ya sabes que los rumores corren como un reguero de pólvora en un barco –dijo Seiya mientras guiaba a Serena hasta la entrada del Blue Moon. Ella dudo en la entrada. Aquel no era un lugar adecuado para hablar de negocios, sino para bailar y beber. Era el lugar en que Seiya la rodeo por primera vez con sus brazos.

Seiya le abrió la puerta a Serena y esta entró cautelosamente al interior, que en aquellos momentos estaba vacío. Seiya la tomó de la mano y la guió hacia el centro de la pista de baile. Serena cerró los ojos con fuerza un momento y luego volvió a abrirlos para mirarlo.

—¿Realmente quieres que estemos separados? ¿Eso es lo que quieres? –pregunto Seiya.

—Tengo que ser sincera, Seiya. Lo que he llegado a sentir por ti ha sido mucho más de lo que esperaba. No es que no quiera verte más, es que no puedo. No me pidas que lo haga, por favor, seria un suicidio emocional para mi.

—Porque lo que has llegado a sentir ha sido mucho más de lo que esperabas –aclaró Seiya, repitiendo cuidadosamente las palabras.

—No empeores las cosas, por favor Seiya –dijo Serena con voz temblorosa antes de volverse hacia la puerta–. Si no hay nada de qué hablar relacionado con el _Cristal de plata. . ._

Seiya se interpone en la puerta rápidamente.

—Te he pedido que vinieras para decirte lo agradecido que estoy por el tiempo que has dedicado a mostrarme el _Cristal de Plata_ y convencerme de que lo mantenga navegando. Ese tiempo he ha hecho que cambie mi vida.

—Me alegro por ti Seiya, pero. . .

—De lo que no me di cuenta antes de que te marcharas fue de que el cambio tenía que ver con algo más que el barco. También tenía que ver contigo. El barco me pareció distinto cuando te fuiste –Seiya dio un pequeño paso hacia Serena mientras hablaba–. Fue como si te hubieras llevado algo contigo. Puede que te parezca codicioso, pero lo quiero todo.

Seiya estaba hablando con el corazón.

—¿Todo? –repitió Serena.

—Quiero los barcos y a ti –Seiya dio otro paso adelante. Hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de Serena–. Y si tuviera que elegir entre ambas cosas, te elegiria a ti.

—¿Renunciarias a los barcos después de haber reorganizado toda tu vida para tenerlos? –pregunto Serena, asombrada.

—Sin dudarlo un instante. Te quiero, Serena. Estaba enamorado de ti antes de que te fueras, pero no quería reconocerlo.

—¿Y qué implica eso para ti? ¿Para nosotros?

—Significa que voy a dejar atrás mi estúpida idea de no volver a casarme o de permitir que alguien se acerque demasiado a mi. Cuando te fuiste me di cuenta de que lo único que realmente necesitaba era a ti. Pensaba que no podía confiar en nadie, pero la fuerza que demostraste saliendo adelante después de lo que te pasó me hizo comprender que me estaba comportando como un cobarde, me has inspirado para desear enfrentarse de nuevo a la vida plenamente. Y quiero hacerlo contigo.

—Oh, Seiya –murmuró Serena, incapaz de contenerse un segundo más–. Yo tambien te amo. Te amo tanto. . .

Seiya tardó una milésima de segundo en abrazarla y estrecharla entre sus brazos. Serena lo rodeo por el cuello con los brazos sin saber si alguna vez sería capaz de soltarlo. Las lágrimas se desbordan por sus mejillas.

—Te amo con todo mi ser –le murmuró Seiya al oído–. Cásate conmigo. Podemos vivir en el Cristal de Plata. Lo único que me importa eres tu.

Serena sintió que el corazón estaba a punto de estallarle, aquello era aún más de lo que había soñado.

—SÍ –dijo entre lágrimas–. Si a todo –añadió antes de besarlo.

Pero Seiya interrumpió el beso para meter una mano en su bolsillo del pantalón y sacar una cajita de terciopelo que le dio a Serena. Ella la tomó temblorosa y al abrirla encontró una sortija con un solitario diamante en forma de estrella montado en un anillo de oro blanco.

—Es perfecto –susurro.

—Como tú –dijo él a la vez que tomaba la sortija y se la ponía en el dedo.

Serena se puso de puntillas para besarlo de nuevo, pero Seiya la sorprendió al apartarse de ella y encaminarse a la puerta, a la que tocó tres veces. De pronto, las puertas se abrieron, dando paso a un montón de personas que entraron lanzando serpentinas y soltando globos. Serena se quedó conmocionada que lo único que pudo hacer fue observar boquiabierta a su alrededor. Molly salió de entre la multitud y la abrazo.

—Sabía que Seiya y tu tenian que acabar juntos, lo sabía.

Antes de que pudiera replicar, Molly se apartó para dejar pasar a Alan, que también la abrazo.

—Ya sabes donde encontrarme si las cosas no funcionan con Kou –dijo con un guiño antes de apartarse.

Serena aun no se había recuperado de la emoción cuando Souchi la abrazó antes de estrecharse la mano a Seiya. A continuación fue Setsuna la que se acercó a ellos y les dio un gran beso.

—Me siento muy feliz por los dos – dijo, emocionada.

Serena observó cómo se alejaba, maravillada por lo que estaba sucediendo. El Capitán Zafiro le dedicó una sonrisa desde lejos a la vez que alzaba su copa, mientras más gente seguía entrando por la puerta.

Serena se volteo hacia Seiya.

—De manera que por eso me miraba todo el mundo cuando llegue ¿No? Seiya se sonrió y le pasó una mano por la cintura.

—Después de que te fuiste, los miembros de la tripulación me abordaron uno a uno. Se pasaron dos dias diciendome lo idiota que había sido por haber dejado que te fueras. Tenían razón, y la única forma que encontré de librarme de ellos fue asegurarles que iba a recuperarte. A partir de ahí la historia corrió como un reguero de pólvora por todo el barco y todos querían participar en tu bienvenida. Lo único que les pedí es que me ofrecieran un poco de privacidad hasta que tomarás tu decisión. Quería estar cien por ciento seguro de que me querias por mi mismo.

—¿Y qué piensas ahora? –pregunto Serena con una traviesa sonrisa. Seiya apoyó su frente contra la de ella.

—Que aunque parezca un milagro, tengo la impresión de que me amas.

—Más vale que lo creas –dijo Serena con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Cuando Seiya la llevó a un rincón de la sala para volverla a besar, Serena apenas fue consciente de los gritos de ánimo de la tripulación mientras sentía que se derretía entre los brazos del hombre que amaba.


End file.
